When You're Gone
by CherryTootsiePop
Summary: Alec and Max haven't seen each other for four years.  What will happen if they crossed paths again?
1. Fate Takes The Wheel

_**Title: When You're Gone**_

**Short Summary: **Transgenics and transhumans are now free, thanks to the valiant efforts of an unusual team made up of transgenics, transhumans and ordinaries. They are now living a life they should be living. Or so it seems. Max Guevara had become the Ambassador of both the transgenic and transhuman race. The virus was cured and now she's with Logan. Alec McDowell now works for the government, putting his transgenic skills to good use. Neither had seen each other for years. Four years to be exact. What would happen if they crossed paths again?

**Disclaimer: I don't own DA or any of the original characters.**

**Pairing: **ML / MA

**Rating: **Mature (language)

* * *

**Prologue:** **_Four years ago…_**

Alec stared down the city lights below. It had been years he'd been back up at the Space Needle. From up there, it almost felt like nothing has changed. Almost. But down below, one could almost smell it. They were free. Quote unquote. Still, people look at them funny, like any moment one would snap and come running, screaming bloody murder and hacking anybody in sight senseless. Alec had to scoff out loud at the thought. Some people don't really know any better.

"**Penny for your thoughts?"**

"**If that were true I'd be richer. Or well at least have more money…"**

Max rolled her eyes at the quick witty come back. She stopped at the edge of the Needle and stood beside him. **"So have you at least looked at folder they gave you?" **He pressed his lips at that and looked down at his feet, a half smile lifting the corner of his mouth. **"Yeah I did. It's the usual. Covert ops. Kick ass pay. Special missions. Kick ass pay. But this time ain't goin' solo. I'd be part of a team. Not that far from what I'm doin' now. And did I mention the pay was kick ass?"**

Max shook her head at that while a small smile played over her lips. Typical Alec reaction, one would really think that money did make his world go round. **"How long did they give you before they come for their answer?"**

"**24 hours."**

"**Huh. Well at least you have 12 more hours to go to come up with a good excuse to turn them down…"**

Alec creased his brows slightly at that, cleared his throat and lifted his hand up to scratch the back of his ear. Max quickly turned to look at him. **"You're going?" **Alec exhaled softly and turned to look at Max. **"Max, we're free. Well sort of. And I'm pretty much sure you're already sick and tired of my endless yapping and the shit I've been puttin' you through. 'Sides, it's not like you'd be alone when I go. The gang still has your back. And I gotta do this Maxie. Gotta make somethin' out of myself."**

Max slowly turned her body to face him. **"Whoever said you didn't make something out of yourself Alec? I know our friendship isn't the best of kind but I've seen what you have done. For me. For all those transgenics and transhumans alike. Those X6 look up to you, do you even know that?" **He smiled at that. Taking a silent deep breath, he turned his body to face her as well. He moved to take both her hands in his own.

"**I want to do this Maxie. Prove to those bastards that people like us, we're not just some monsters they created. Think of it this way, if ever you need government back up, you can just call me and I'll hook you up."**

Max pursed her lips and smiled at that. It was her turn to exhale softly. **"So this is goodbye huh? Well not totally…"**

"'**Fraid so…"**

"**When?"**

"**Tonight. They're goin' to pick me up at my apartment. Already talked to Biggs and Joshua. They'll move in tomorrow. And already dropped by at Crash and told the rest of the gang the news…"**

His pager beeped. Alec had to grit his teeth at that. Damn, these people don't waste anytime do they? Max creased her brows as she looked down at their hands. Through the years, Alec had proven himself a damn good friend. And even if she didn't want to admit it, he had become one of her best friends. Tears began to sting her eyes and before she knew it, a lone tear slipped and dropped on top of Alec's hand. Alec moved one of his hands and placed it under her chin and made her look at him.

"**Hey… this isn't really goodbye you know. I'll still bug you. I'll send you postcards. I'll call. You won't even feel that I'm in a whole 'nother state."**

Max sniffed and laughed softly. She whipped her tears away. **"I can't believe I'm going to say this… but I'll miss you." **Alec smiled at that. **"I'm goin' to miss you too. Even those smacks on my head." **Max rolled her eyes at him at that. If this was any other given circumstance, she would have obliged, but she couldn't bring herself to hit him, not this time. Laughing softly, Alec moved to pull her to him and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. He closed his eyes, breathed in deep and took in her scent, committing it to memory. For a moment both stood still, unmoving.

Max felt a little twinge tug at her heart. She didn't know what it was, but it was there, she just couldn't make anything out of it. She breathed in deep. The smell of his leather jacket mixed with his musky scent and a hint of scotch filled her senses, it only made her held him tighter. Alec couldn't help but smile again. Pulling his head back, he placed a soft lingering kiss on her forehead. Then they finally let each other go.

"**I'll see you around Maxie…" **She nodded.

"**Take care Alec."**

She watched him disappear as he walked out of the Space Needle. That was the last time she saw him.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Fate Takes The Wheel**_

_**Present day…**_

"**Boo, I swear you get girlier as you get older…"**

"**I do not get girlier…"**

"**Mmhmm… keep tellin' yourself that Sugar…"**

Max exhaled loudly and raked her fingers through her brunette with blonde streaks colored hair. It actually gave her a good look. A very sophisticated one. Original Cindy moved over to the box that was placed near the office door and bent down to pick it up. She placed it over on top of the office table and sorted through it. One box caught her attention. Picking it up, she checked it. It was addressed to Max but no return address. She smirked.

"**Well Sugar, got somethin' that'll start your day right." **she said before stretching out her arm and handing the package to Max. In an instant, her eyes sparkled as she grabbed the package and ripped the outer wrapper. It revealed a small box and a note attached on top of it. Opening the small envelope, she pulled out the note and began to read out loud.

_Maxie,_

_Here's a little something from my trip to Paris. I'm not really sure if you're going to wear it though. Hey maybe you can wear it on your wedding day. Yes, I heard about the good news, congratulations to you and Logan! Wish I could be there with you guys to celebrate. Miss you._

_XOXO,_

_Alec_

OC had to raise her brow and half smirk at that. She had no idea why neither could see it when the rest of them could, and of course they counted Logan out. No one really talked about it especially not in front of Logan and Max. She just shook her head as she watched Max open the box that revealed a white gold necklace and on the center of it, a lone sparkling diamond. Max gasped.

"**Oh my God… Cindy…"**

She reluctantly took the necklace out and held it up for her and OC to see.

"**Well I'll be damned…"**

Max stared at it for a moment. **"Help me put it on…" **she finally said as she handed the necklace to OC before gathering her hair and pulling it up. OC secured the necklace around her neck and took a step back. Max turned around and gingerly touched the diamond that sat silently on the base of her throat. Lifting up her gaze, she looked up at OC asking silently if it looked good on her.

"**Looks good… although I should be mad at Alec for not sendin' me one."**

Max laughed softly at that. **"Well you could tell him that, if only we know a way to keep in touch with him…" **OC didn't miss the tone in her voice. The longing. Max really had no clue. **"Well if I did have a way to contact him I wouldn't even try. I mean you're the one who's special to him not me." **Max had to raise her brow at that. **"Excuse me?" **Original Cindy rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. **"I'm just kiddin' Boo. Anyways, I gotta go check on those schedules you have for today. But seriously, looks good on you. Alec sure got taste." **To avoid further interrogation, OC headed out the door.

Max watched as her best friend walked out of the door. She was special to Alec? Right. Huffing, she shook her head and fingered the necklace once again. Smiling, she let it go and started to work on her computer. OC was right though, Alec's gift was a great way to start her day.

_Later that day..._

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Her day had been pretty much a routine, until of course come dinnertime. She had just finished having dinner with some politicians she was trying to convince to take on the bill that favored the transhuman race, something about having equal rights with ordinaries. The transgenics didn't have any problems with blending in since well, they all looked like ordinaries. The only thing that could tell someone they were transgenics, were the barcodes on the back of their neck.

"**You think they would take on the bill?" **Mole asked as him, Biggs and Scott escorted Max and OC back to the SUV. Max smiled at that. **"I have a good feeling they would." **she replied to him. She really did have a good feeling about it. As they crossed the street, Biggs slowed down and creased his brows. **"What is it?" **Mole asked to which Biggs replied with a raised hand signaling the transhuman to keep quiet. Frantically, he cased the surroundings, but before he could pinpoint where the cocking of the gun originated from, a shot rang out. Joshua howled in pain. When the transhuman had sensed that something was about to happen, he had moved behind Max. And it was just in time too, the bullet hit his shoulder.

"**Get down!"** Mole shouted and ushered Max, Joshua and OC to the other side of a nearby vehicle. Scott and Biggs scrambled to other nearby vehicles and drew out their weapons. They began looking for the shooter, casing their surroundings thoroughly. Another shot echoed through the air and they all flinched, luckily no one was hit.

Max turned to Joshua. **"Joshua lemme see…" **The big guy whimpered before he moved to show Max his wound. She exhaled loudly. **"We need to get him out of here." **she said as she turned to Mole. Mole nodded in understanding, he whistled and signaled the two X5s to get rid of the shooter. Another shot was fired. Scott was able to see where the shot came from and fired back. Biggs followed not a second after open firing at the assailant. From afar, sirens could be heard…

Max glanced at Joshua who was trying to answer the questions of the paramedic who was trying to tend to his wounds. **"We suggest that you lay low for a while Ms. Guevara. That or maybe think about hiring more security, we are sure that wouldn't be a problem with you since you know…" **Max turned her attention back to the police officer she was talking to. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. **"Are we done here? I'd really like to go now…" **The man nodded. **"We'll call you if there are any leads." **She nodded in response. Right. She was going to find out who tried to kill her tonight the moment she steps back at TC. She wasn't going to sit down and wait around for any reports. Not when she knew she can do this with some help of course.

Max walked over to the ambulance and smiled at Joshua. **"Hey big fella, all set to go?" **Joshua nodded and hopped down. The paramedic creased his brows. **"Aren't you going to let us take him to the hospital?" **Max shook her head. **"Not outside Terminal City I won't. And I'm pretty much sure my friend would be safer if our own kind treated him. No offense." **The paramedic only shrugged and closed the door of the ambulance and headed towards the passenger side. Max turned to look at Joshua and snaked her arm around his good arm.

"**Let's get you home…"**

* * *

Alec creased his brows as he studied the details of the mission his team was going to take on next. The other guys were goofing around their lounge area trying to catch something good on TV. It hadn't been a minute or two when he noticed that they all got quiet. Lifting his head up, he turned to look at them and saw them all glued to the TV. Curiosity got the best of him so he stood up and made his way to their lounge. He creased his brows as he looked at the TV. There he saw the picture of Max on the upper right corner of the screen. 

_The police have still yet to find a lead on who was behind the shooting. As of now, the transgenic and transhuman Ambassador is advised to keep a low profile while the authorities try to solve this case…._

"**Max…" **her name leaving his lips in a soft whisper. Alec gritted his teeth and pulled his gaze away from the TV. Turning to look towards his colleagues, he found them all looking at him. His CO took a step forward. **"That dog friend of yours…"**

"**Joshua" **he said quickly before his CO could finish. Tony Callahan nodded. **"He got shot protecting Guevara. Nothing serious though. At least that's what they said on the news."**

Alec clenched his jaw more and balled his hands into a fist. Callahan exhaled loudly. **"McDowell, you're shipping out tomorrow. You can't let what you heard on the news get to you. She's safe…" **Alec quickly lifted up his gaze and eyed his CO. **"With all due respect sir, she's one of mine. And someone just tried to take her out and you're askin' me to not care… sounds very much like Manticore to me. You don't want me to look at you guys like that. Trust me."**

Callahan exhaled loudly. **"I didn't ask you to not care kid. I'm asking you to get your head in the game."**

"**Enrique can take my place."**

"**Alec…"**

"**I can't go on this mission Sir. Not when I have my mind some place else."**

Callahan closed his eyes and lifted up his hand to rub his temple. This was beginning to give him a headache. The kid was exceptional yes. But when his stubbornness rears its ugly head, that's when he gets really annoying. Disobeying direct orders had always been the kid's flaw. Then again, he hadn't failed any mission yet. In fact, disobeying meant he had come up with another way to completing his mission successfully. Callahan opened his mouth to say something when his cellphone rang. He moved to get his phone out from his pocket and answered it.

"**Callahan. Sir… yes sir, we just saw it on the news. Yes sir… tomorrow. Sir? Yes sir. Right away sir."**

Alec pursed his lips when Callahan's phone rang. He looked down on the ground for a moment when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Carlos Enrique offered him a small smile. This older guy had been on his case since day one. He didn't believed in the kid. Yes, back then when Alec first joined they, all thought he was just a kid hence the nickname. Too young to be in the covert ops team. Alec had proven himself though and that trait Carlos found impressive. He had been Alec's older brother and best friend since. **"It's gonna be alright niño… I'm sure she's going to be okay." **Alec couldn't help but just nod in response. That was all he could do anyways. They both looked back at Callahan when he exhaled loudly. The CO turned his attention back to Alec.

"**Well kid, looks like you're going to get your wish. That's the Chief. The President called him personally to assign someone to protect the Ambassador, said she's a good friend of her daughter. Chief picked you. Looks like your going solo on this one…"**

Alec couldn't help but show the wide smile that lifted up the corners of his mouth. **"I have no problems with that sir…" **Callahan shook his head before he huffed. **"Go. And be careful okay? We need you back here in one piece." **Alec nodded at that. With that he left.

* * *

Nothing much had changed. Although there were a few stores that weren't there before, but generally, everything was the same. Pursing his lips, he stopped at the large front gate of Terminal City. Well this one had definitely improved greatly. The large iron gates made him look up giving him a chance to spot the security camera. He half smirked. Looking back down, he turned his attention to the speaker box on the side, but before he could lift up his hand and press the button, the gates opened. 

"**Huh…" **he muttered. He stepped inside and was greeted by a bunch of X6s ranging from mid to late teens.

"**Alec…" **

Creasing his brows, he turned to look at the owner of the voice. He tilted his head. **"Dalton?" **The blonde nodded and smiled widely. **"You came back." **Alec was almost disappointed at that. **"Just until this whole someone tryin' to kill Max blows over. Speaking of which…"**

"**She's in her office. You still remember where it is right?"**

Alec eyed the blonde teen. Dalton chuckled softly. **"I couldn't resist, sorry. And don't worry, I didn't tell her that you're here."**

"**Thanks kid." **Looking over at the X6s again, he nodded at them before finally proceeding to head inside the building he once called home. Well, it was still home to him. Somehow.

_Max Guevara's Office..._

"**Aliana, I told you, I don't need anyone protecting me. I have a bunch of transgenics and transhumans watching my back as it is…"**

"_**You really are stubborn Max. And you don't have any choice. I already told my dad and he did something about it. An agent is already on his way there as we speak. I heard he's the best they got."**_

"**Lia, unless this agent is a transgenic he's not going to be able to keep up with Biggs and Scott, much less with me."**

"_**Will you stop being unreasonable? This is for your own good!"**_

"**Read my lips, I. Don't. Need. Another. Bod…"**

Before she could finish her sentence, the door opened which made her look up. She froze, and then blinked. Boots. Dark blue jeans. Black shirt under that brown leather jacket. His hair was shorter spiky almost. His skin had turn into this golden tan color and he was sporting a slight scruff. He looked older, much more like a man than a boy.

"_**Max? Are you still there? What's wrong?"**_

"**Lia, I'll have to call you back…" **with that said, she placed the receiver down and stood up. Never did once she tore it from the man before her who was now standing on her doorway. Slowly, she walked around her desk, as if in trance or something.

There she was, sitting on her desk talking to someone. Logan? Eh, it didn't matter. She had cut her hair a bit shorter and apparently had it dyed. Brunette with blonde highlights. Made her that much more beautiful, older, more of a woman than the girl she used to be. Alec half smirked as he dropped the duffle bag beside him.

"**Hey Maxie…"**

Smiling widely, she finally moved to run towards him. She heard him let out a soft grunt as she threw her body at him giving him a big bear hug. Alec instantly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent. Nothing had changed, except maybe that slight scent of vanilla and mint. Max buried her head on his chest and took a deep breath. The musky smell of his leather jacket mixed with his own natural scent filled her senses. For a long moment, they stood there, silent, unmoving, taking in each others presence.

Max was the one who pulled back but never letting her arms drop from his waist. **"What are you doing here? You should have called and let us know. I could have sent someone to pick you up or something…" **He laughed softly. **"Well I wasn't planning on anything until I heard the news…" **Max exhaled softly at that and finally pulled away from him, she folded her arms across her chest. **"I didn't want them to plaster it all over the news but I couldn't do anything about it. Now it's that much harder in getting a lead. Logan's working his ass off in trying to find out as much as he can. But you didn't have to come all the way here, I'm fine. I'll be fine."**

"**Ouch…"**

"**I didn't mean it that way… I mean, I'm glad that you're here. I really am. But if you were on a mission or something…"**

"**I was goin' to. Then my CO had a call from the Chief, he was forced to pull me out…"**

"**Wait… you're the agent they sent to protect me?"**

"'**Fraid so… not that you needed more protection or anything…"**

Max glared at him and pulled one arm out from her chest and slapped the side of his arm playfully. Alec laughed softly. Same old Maxie. Still armed with that quick hand of hers. Alec had not changed. Not one bit. Still up with those quicky witty come backs. And his voice. Had it always been that deep? She didn't think it was. It was much more deeper now, more seductive, more sexy. Wait. What? Max blinked, cleared her throat and placed one hand on her hip, the other gestured towards his hair. **"You cut your hair… not to mention that little scruff you got goin'…"**

Alec raked his hand through his hair and laughed softly. **"Yeah… well chicks dig it…" **Max rolled her eyes and shook her head. **"You haven't changed Alec… still the tomcat huh?" **That last thing coming out as a statement rather than a question.

"**Hey, I still go by my rules. Not lettin' any ordinaries snag me. I'm still lookin' for that X5 to sweep me off my feet. Hell I can even go with an X6…"**

"**Oh my God. You're disgusting, you know that? An X6? Alec most of them are in their late teens…"**

"**So? I'm not goin' to go after those that are still underage…"**

"**Like I said… disgusting…"**

Alec laughed softly. **"And I'm just kidding. You really should learn how to relax. Tell me Maxie, have you been gettin' any lately? You're too uptight…" **Her hand shot out again and smacked him on the side of his arm again. **"You haven't been in here for ten minutes and you're already making me regret that I said I was happy to see you..."**

He had to smile at that. He creased his brows when he saw a small glint on her neck, it was from the diamond on her necklace. The necklace he had bought and given to her. **"You're wearin' it..." **Max raised her brows and tilted her head down as if she could really see it. Instead, she lifted up her hand and fingered the necklace, a smile was upon her lips. **"Of course... what did you expect me to do? Keep it inside the box and place it under a viewing glass or something?"**

Alec shrugged at that. **"I just... what did Logan say? I hope he doesn't mind..."**

**"He's a bit surprised but he didn't say anything. I mean why would it bother him? You've always been sending me gifts. Although this one by far is the most expensive not to mention crazy."**

**"Don't tell me you had it tested..."**

**"Hey, I had to make sure I was wearing the real thing..."**

Alec rolled his eyes at that and shook his head. Max turned her attention to his duffle bag, she creased his brows. **"Do you already have a place to stay?" **He shook his head. **"Don't worry about it. I can get a place easily. 'Sides, this isn't somethin' permanent. I mean..."**

**"You're in mission. I get it Alec." **She offered him a small smile. So this was what she had been reduced to in his life, his mission. Somehow she felt hurt. He wss there because protecting her was his mission. He wasn't there for anything else. Not for any other reason. She exhaled loudly. **"Well I think we shouldn't waste anytime, I'm sure a lot of people wants to see you again, so come on..." **she said before moving past him. He followed her quickly.

**"Let's start with dog boy. Haven't seen the big fella in ages."**

**"He's going to be really glad to see you Alec. "**

**"Feeling's mutual Maxie..."**

Maxie. No one had ever dared called her that except him. And she didn't think she'd miss hearing that nickname. She would enjoy hearing it as much as she could, she knew that it wouldn't last long. Alec wouldn't stay long. Unfortunately...

* * *

**A/N: Likey? I know I'm not supposed to create another new story but I can't help it. This idea has been bugging me so I had to write it down and put it here. shrugs This doesn't mean I'm going to slack on the other story. No way. So what do you all think? Come on people! Swat the muse for free!**


	2. The Bodyguard

_**Chapter 2: The Bodyguard**_

**Pairing: **ML / MA

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything especially when it comes to DA **

**Rating: **Mature for language

**A/N: **Thanks to those who sent in their reviews, me and my muse really appreciate them. Okay, I'm no expert on the weapons slash military lingo and all that sooo you have to excuse me if I seem to not make any sense, I just hope that you get the picture.

* * *

Max knitted her brows together as he watched Alec furiously type on the laptop he had brought with him. She turned to look at Logan who was busy watching the other X5 as well. Feeling that Max was now looking at him, Logan blinked and tore his eyes away from the transgenic and turned to look at his fiancé instead, he leaned in to whisper in her ear. **"Haven't seen him this serious…"**

**"Me either… honestly I don't know whether to be scared or not. I'm kinda used to the old Alec. You know, the smart-mouthed, happy-go-lucky, self-absorbed…"**

**"You know it's no use whisperin' 'cause I can hear ya…"**

Logan and Max turned to look back at Alec who was now looking at them. Clearing his throat, Logan stood up. **"I think I'd be more productive if I went down to the grocery and buy ingredients for tonight's dinner. And I expect you to stay for that." **he said directing the last part to Alec to which Alec nodded. **"Never one to turn down a free dinner." **Max rolled her eyes at that before standing up. Okay. Maybe he hadn't changed _that_ much. She turned to look at Logan and smiled. **"Don't forget to buy something for Joshua. I promised the big fella that I'd bring him a surprise next time I visit him." **Logan nodded and then smiled. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss over her lips. After a moment they finally pulled back. Logan took a step back and said goodbye to Alec before stepping out of the apartment him and Max shared.

When they kissed, Alec turned to look away and returned his attention on his laptop. He was using his connections via Jake Porter, their team's resident genius. All the information Logan had managed to gather he downloaded to his computer and sent them to Jake. Logan was a genius yes but Jake was a downright geek. Give the guy a walkman and he can make a tracking device from it, it was rather freaky. At least to Alec it was. His reverie was broken by a blinking message on his laptop screen, he creased his brows as he clicked on it. It was a message from Jake.

_**ImAGod:**__ It's pretty whacked Ace. _

_**SuperSizeIt:**__ Tell me about it. Think you can help me out?_

_**ImAGod: **__Do you need to ask? Of course. I gotta blaze though…_

_**SuperSizeIt: **__Lemme guess… Dad's home and wants to know if you'd done your homework._

_**ImAGod: **__No shit._

_**SuperSizeIt: **__LOL, aight I'll let you go. Keep me posted on my own homework aight? I need an A plus on this one. Maybe then I can get a kiss from my teacher._

_**ImAGod: **__Man, u r so whipped._

_**SuperSizeIt: **__Dude, don't even go there…_

_**ImAGod: **__LMAO hey, I call it as I see it. Newho, I'm out. Later Ace._

_ImAGod has signed out._

Max creased her brows. **"Im a god and super size it? Can't**** you guys think of more creative names?"** Alec smirked as he turned to look at Max who was currently looking over his shoulder. **"Hey, it works. 'Sides, no one's goin' to be suspicious with those names…"**

"**Not to mention the conversation. So…. highschool." **Alec smirked at that. **"Like I said, it works." **Max shook her head at that and stood up, Pursing his lips, Alec closed his laptop and stood up as well. He turned to look around the apartment. He hadn't had any chance earlier when he first got there as he was busy making sure the apartment hasn't been compromised by anyone or anything for that matter. So far, he found none. No bugs. No transmitters of any kinds. Moving towards the nearby table, Alec creased his brows as he picked a framed picture of her and Logan, behind them was a beach.

**"You look really happy..."**

Max slightly knitted her brows as she walked towards where Alec was. She stood beside him and tilted her head to look down at the picture as well. She smiled. **"I am Alec. I'm very happy." **Alec turned to look at her. A smile was on his lips.

**"I'm happy that you're finally happy."**

She turned to look up at him. **"How about you Alec? And don't even give me that crap about one night stands and all that. Four years had passed and you never hooked up with anyone? And when I say hook up I meant not just the sex kind."**

Alec laughed soflty as he placed the frame down and turned his attention to the other pictures that were there. **"I did dated someone. A year ago. An ordinary..." **he started off then he turned to look at Max. **"Her name's Brianna. Long brown hair. Beautiful set of brown eyes. Sweetest thing I have ever met."**

**"Sounds like a great catch. What went wrong?"**

**"She wanted more from me and I couldn't give her what she wanted. I have nothing against ordinaries Maxie but I really believe that our kind don't belong with 'em. No offence.."**

Max shook her head. He meant good, she knew that, felt that even. **"None taken. But you can't just push potential future for you. What if you were destined to be with an ordinary?"**

Alec raised his brows. **"Destined? You mean fate? Destiny? Maxie, fate has nothin' to do with who we're goin' to be with. You chose to be with Logan. That's not fate. You chose him and he chose you. That's both your decision, not fate." **Max exhaled softly at that. **"Don't you ever think about having a family? I mean Alec, we're not getting any younger..." **He huffed at that as he moved towards the couch and sat down. **"Of course I want a family of my own. But that's not goin' to happen if I'm with an ordinary Max. Let's face it, our bodies were designed. Genetically enhanced. Aren't you afraid of how you and Logan's baby would turn out? It's a down right scary thought and I for one am not goin' to risk a life that precious."**

Max stared at Alec after hearing what he had just said. When had he turned into this... man? There was still that old Alec, but this one... This one was down right very impressive. Her heart raced inside her chest. She creased her brows slightly. What the hell was wrong with her? This was Alec she was thinking about. The same Alec that had annoyed her for years. The same Alec who thought of himself first before others. The same Alec that she had to save over and over and over again. The same Alec that...

**"Earth to Max. Come in Max..."**

Blinking, Max turned her focus on Alec who was currently waving a hand in front of her face. When did he stood up? And why was she so distracted? Alec laughed softly. **"Too much excitement for one day?" **Max rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was being sarcastic with the way he was smirking. Fuck. That damn smirk. It showed that cute dimple of his. Wait. What? Cute dimple? Exhaling loudly, she walked past Alec and plopped right down on the couch. A feeble attempt to get her focused.

**"I just want to find out who's tryin' to kill me and shut him up for good."**

**"What makes you think it's a him?"**

Max shrugged. **"Him. Her. It. It doesn't matter. I just wanna find out who or what is behind this and kick their ass for throwing me off the loop." **Alec moved to sit down next to her and draped his arm over her shoulder. **"We'll figure this bitch out Maxie. I promise you that. As long as I'm around, nothin's goin' to happen to you. Or anyone for that matter. Whoever or whatever's behind this attempt, would have to go through me first." **Max smiled at that. **"That was a bit cocky Alec but thanks. I really appreciate you trying to protect me."**

**"Hey, I owe you remember? All those times you saved my sorry ass? It's high time I do payback. Of course I meant that in a good way."**

A soft laugh escaped her lips before looking up at him. **"I don't think getting old is working for me..."**

**"How so?"**

**"Original Cindy said I'm getting too girly and I think she's right. I don't do girly stuff. And what am I doing now? I'm being a sap. A down right girly thing to do."**

Alec had to laugh at that. He pulled her head to him and placed a soft kiss over her forehead before finally pulling back to look at her. **"I'll fix you somethin' to drink, come on." **he said before tapping the side of her arm lightly and stood up. He held out his hand for her to take to which she obliged by taking it and standing up as well. They both went into the kitchen. There was a long night ahead for them. And neither knew it nor realized it.

* * *

_**11:45 pm **_

**"Logan asleep?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Why are you still up? Wait. Don't answer that. Stupid question."**

Max laughed softly at that as she pulled a chair and set it next to Alec who was on their dining table doing some research on his laptop. She sat down and turned her eyes onto the screen. **"Anything from Einstein?" **Alec sighed softly and shook his head. **"Nothin' yet. Give him more time. This isn't his only job. I'm sure TC is running his ass tired." **

She really wished she knew at least half of his new found friends and at the same time what he considers his "family" now. The thought made her a little jealous. They were the reason why Alec was so far away. Alec had been wrong. At least that was her opinion. They still needed him. _She_ still needed him to be around. Of course, as fate would have it, she was just realizing this just now. Four years too late. Alec wouldn't possibly leave the service just because she asked him to. And by asking was a selfish action in itself.

**"Tell me about them..."**

Alec knitted his brows as he turned to look at her. Licking his lips, he closed the window he was currently reading and moved to open his files until it reached a folder where he had pictures in it. He clicked on one and turned his laptop to her so she could see. He pointed to each as he said their names.

**"That's Tony Callahan. I call him TC. He's our CO. He's awesome Maxie. Not unlike those COs I had back at Mnaitcore. That's Einstein. Pretty geeky ain't he? That's Bobby. Explosives expert. He can pretty much make a bomb out of anything. I swear. Once he stink bombed my room, I couldn't fuckin' step inside for two whole weeks. That's Flinch. He has this weird flinching habit hence the nickname, he's the resident medic. Down right awesome when it comes to patchin' us up. And that's Carlos. He's like my big brother there. He's the one I can talk to. I mean really talk to. And he makes James Bond look like a damn sissy."**

Max smiled as he listened to him. She would give a quick glance at the picture as he pointed them out to her but she'd turn to look back at him. He sounded like he had been through a lot with them already, with the way he talked about them. It made her wonder if he ever talked about his other family. She creased his brows.

**"Do you... Did you tell them about us? The gang I mean."**

Alec turned to look at her and half smiled. **"Yeah I did. Well of course they don't know all the details, well except Carlos." **Max nodded at that and turned to look at the picture once again. Alec had a big smile on the picture, he still had longer hair and his skin wasn't like the golden color he had now. She figured this was probably taken when he was just new to the team. **"You don't happen to have a picture of Brianna in here do you?" **He had to laugh softly at that. **"I was kind of hoping you'd never ask..."**

Max lofted her brow and turned to look at him. **"Don't tell me you just made her up Alec."**

**"Now why would I do that? Of course she's real. It's just that... well the pictures I have of her isn't exaclty for anyone's eyes except mine..."**

Max made a face and shoved Alec to which Alec responded with a soft laugh.

**"Pig..."**

**"What? It wasn't my idea okay? She just figured I'd have a blast with 'em. And they aren't even naked pictures. Just.. you know... kind of like the sports illustrated kind. Still wanna see?"**

Max rolled her eyes. She had to admit, she was now more curious than ever. Sports illustrated kind huh? Pressing her lips as if she was really thinking about it, she then nodded. **"Okay. Let's see it."**

**"You sure? I mean if you're goin' to call me pig again..."**

**"Alec! Just show me those damned pictures!"**

**"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Keep your pants on..."**

Alec closed the window and opened another folder again. Max had to raise her brow when it was password protected. It made her wonder how kinky this girl could be. Alec paused for a moment as he scrolled down. Okay. Those looked like tons of risque photos if you asked her, she tapped her foot impatiently. Alec raised his brows and slowly turned to look at her. A smug grin playing over his lips. **"Someone's gettin' a little impatient and it ain't me..."**

Max rolled her eyes. She moved to grab the laptop from him and just clicked open a random picture.

**"Hey!" **Alec said as he tried to get his laptop back from her but she swatted his hands away before glaring at him. **"Sbut up and just let me look." **Shrugging, Alec leaned back on his chair and tilted his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the picture she had just opened.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to do anything, Max turned her attention back to the picture. She pulled her head back slightly. Well, Alec wasn't kidding. Long brown hair. Beautiful set of brown eyes. Pouty lips. Legs that seemed to go on forever. Damn nice racks too. She was sporting a bikini type bathing suit smiling sweetly at the camera and from behind stood Alec who had his arms wrapped around her mid section. He looked like he was having the time of his life. They looked like they make a great couple. She felt that similar light twinge at her heart, that same twinge she felt when she found out that he took the job and was leaving his family behind. Leaving _her _behind. She blinked then minimized the window then proceeded to open another picture again. This time it was just her. The background seemed like a bedroom. She was clad in a black sexy lingerie had this really seductive pose not to mention this look that screamed, I know you want me. Alec raised his brows, lifted up his hand and scratched the back of his ear. When he saw her minimize the window again and was about to open another picture, Alec somewhat lunged forward and grabbed the laptop from her.

Max glared at him. **"Someone's a little guilty and it's not me." **she couldn't help but say outloud. Alec pressed his lips and closed his laptop, **"Hey, like I said, those pictures are for my eyes only. 'Sides, I'm a little uncomfortable showing them to you. It's a private thing. I don't even know why I still keep them, it's been a year..."**

**"Have you talked to her?"**

**"Yeah I have. She calls. Sometimes I call her. Just you know... giving updates on each other but that's it. Last I heard, she's dating this rich businessman. She sounds happy."**

**"Do you want her back?"**

Alec creased his brows as he thought about what he was going to reply back. He shook his head after a moment. **"Not really. I mean, I don't regret that I broke up with her, it was for the best. The thing that gets to me I think is I miss being with her. Or rather, I miss the idea of being with someone. It's kind of... lonely out there Maxie. Sure I have good friends but... yeah..."**

Max treated that as an opportunity more than anything. Hey, he was the one who opened it up. **"Do you regret taking the job?"**

Alec shook his head. **"Not really... I don't know. The job is great. I get to put my skills to good use, but somehow I don't know... somethin's missing. I guess I can't shake that whole homesick syndrome. I mean, there aren't many transgenics or transhumans there. Seattle is pretty much the transgenic and transhuman central..."**

**"Come home Alec. You still have a place here..."**

Alec huffed at that. Looking down at the table, he creased his brows and looked back at her. **"I don't know Maxie... they need me there." **Max quickly moved to place her hand on his forearm. A small smile on her lips. **"You don't have to decide now. Think about it. You have this mission. Use your time to weigh your options. Then after this whole dealio blows over, you decide what you want..."**

He smiled at that then nodded. **"Thanks Max. And I think that's our cue to turn in. We're both gettin' a wee bit sappy and that's not us..." **Max laughed softly at that and nodded in agreement. She stood up and placed the chair back to its original place.

**"Don't leave that laptop laying around though. You know I'm going to look through it."**

**"You can try. I don't think you'd even guess my password."**

**"Well there's always Biggs..."**

**"Consider the folder deleted."**

**"Killjoy."**

**"Nosey."**

**"Idiot."**

**"A hot idiot." **he corrected her.

**"In your dreams Alec."**

**"Oh Maxie... you have no ideas about my dreams..." **Alec playfully wagged his brows at her after saying that. Max scoffed and made a face.

**"You're unbelievably disgusting."**

**"And you're unbelievably cute when you're annoyed or disgusted for that matter..."** he replied to her as he moved to walk over to where she was, He placed a soft kiss on top of her head before pulling back and playfully winking at her.

**"Night Maxie..."**

Max sighed softly before letting the smile adorn her lips. She shook her head as she watched him retreat to his room. Logan and her agreed to have Alec stay in their guest room. While Alec insisted that he just rent a hotel room, both ordinary and transgenic insisted to letting him occupy the vacant room. At least that way, he could pretty much keep an eye on Max 24/7. Of course Alec finally gave in and agreed to the idea.

**"Night Alec..."**

* * *

_"I'm telling you Ace, you're not dealing with a rookie here. Based from the official reports I managed to gather, the bullets that were found in the crime scene including that one that was pulled out from your friend is from a classified weapon issued only to agents."_

Alec creased his brows at that. **"Are you tellin' me that I'm dealin' with another agent? Jake, agents aren't guns for hire..."**

_"No they're not. Unless of course they're the bad apple kind..."_

**"Dismissed agents with bad reps."**

_"Exactly. I'm still looking for a match as to who was the last person the weapon was issued to. __Hang tight. And Ace, be careful man."_

**"Hey, you don't call me Ace for nothin' now..."**

_"I know. That doesn't mean you're indestructible Alec. Just be careful okay? Team needs you back. Preferably alive and kicking."_

**"I know. Keep me posted Einstein, and thanks."**

_"No problem. Later man."_

Max stood up as soon as Alec was done talking to Jake. **"So?"** Alec exhaled loudly as he stuffed his hand inside his pocket placing the cellphone inside it. **"Jake said it could be an ex-agent. Not the kind you really wanna mess with. I still don't have a name but he's workin' on it. In the mean time, call OC. You need to cancel all your appointments indefinitely. We can't have you out and about now."**

**"But that's insane! What am I supposed to do in the mean time? Hide inside the apartment?"**

Logan stood up finally and placed his hands on Max's shoulders. **"Max, relax for a moment. I know you don't like this but if Alec feels that it would be safer for you to lay low then that's what you should do."**

Max turned to look at Logan. **"Logan, I've been hunted down all my life. What else is new?"**

**"You're actually famous and anybody who knows your name knows your face. Maxie, things aren't the way they used to be. You're not a jam pony messenger anymore and you're not certainly anonymous. You can't risk being out and about. And as head of your security, I'm certainly not goin' to allow it."**

**"You're not the boss of me Alec."**

**"And don't push me Max. If I have to tie you down on a fuckin' chair and lock you inside a room I will."**

**"Guys! No need for threats. Please. Let's just all sit down and meet halfway here. No one's tying anyone to a chair and no one's bossing anyone around."**

Wow. Logan almost feared that he'd have to call for reinforcement just to separate the two.. They were at each other's face. Quite literally. Gripping at her arm, he pulled Max back who at first didn't want to budge as she matched Alec's stare. Another tug and the female X5 finally took a step back and marched over to the couch, plopped right down and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alec clenched his jaw and looked down on the ground for a moment as he placed his hands over his hips. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly. After a moment, he opened them again then turned to look up at Max. **"Max, you have to let me do my job..." **Max finally tore her eyes from the center table and looked at Alec. **"And you have to let me do mine. A lot of people count on me Alec." **

Dammit. She had a point. She can't put her duties on hold. Alec started to pace slowly as he tried to come up with a compromise with her. **"Okay. Here's the deal. You go on with your schedule but, I have to screen each of them before you go through it. No buts. And once outside, you do everything I say. Do we have a deal?"**

Max knitted her brows at that. Do everything he says? When did that happen? Of course she didn't like the sound of that. She had never been one who followed orders from anyone. But then again, Alec wasn't going to order her around if he had no reason. He was just doing his best to protect her. Pressing her lips she exhaled loudly. **"Fine. OC has all my schedules. You can start with her."**

Alec nodded at that. He moved to grab the cordless phone and tossed it to her. She caught it just in time. **"Call her. Tell her to get her ass over here."**

His voice. It was so... commanding. So firm. Something that she'd never heard before. Yes, it was demanding yet it didn't sound like he was demeaning her or anything. Huffing out air, Max dialled OC's number.

Logan creased his brows as he watched the two transgenics talk things out. Sort of. He had never seen Alec take charge of a situation. Well not like this. Back then, Max always told everyone what to do and it was kind of unusual that Max couldn't even have the final say in this. Things have definitely changed. Not that he minded or anything. Alec was trying to protect Max every which way he can and Logan had no problems with that. He too was concerned for his fiances safety. And right now, he trusted her life to Alec's hand completely.

**"Hey Boo... yeah everything is alright. Listen, can you come down here? And bring my schedule with you. Alec needs to take a look at them..."**

* * *

_"They sent an agent to protect her. What are you going to do? I want her dead you hear me! I don't care what you do and I don't care how much this will cost me. I want her bloody corpse plastered all over the six o'clock news!"_

**"Calm down. You don't want to have another heart attack do you? Just let me do my job. She's having a dinner with Congressman Davidson as we speak and one new face had just joined her entourage, I'm pretty sure he's the agent. You have to give me sometime though, covert ops files isn't that easy to hack. I have to get to know this agent first before I plan on my next attempt. And I assure you, the next one wouldn't be just an attempt."**

_"You do that. Take the time you need but make sure it will not take forever."_

**"As you wish..."**

The dark figure from across the street hung up his cellphone and shoved the gadget inside his pocket. He eyed the Ambassador who was animatedly talking to the Congressman, then his eyes moved to the young man on the table next to them. He was joined by her usual bodyguards. Fellow transgenics like her. Biggs and Scott. He knitted his brows as he eyed the young man carefully. _Who are you? _He silently asked himself. Taking a digital camera out, he waited until he got a clear shot before he pushed the button. He half smirked as he turned to look at the picture he had taken. A clear profile of Alec's face could be seen.

**"There you are..."**

Stuffing the digital camera back to his pocket, the man adjusted his hood on his head and stuffed his hands inside his hoodie pockets and started to walk away. Find out who the agent was, get rid of him and then kill Max Guevara. He chanted this over and over in his head like a mantra. She will meet her doom. Max Guevara would die soon.

* * *


	3. You Make Me Wanna

_**Chapter 3: You Make Me Wanna…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own anything that involves DA or the characters from the said show except for this story.**

**Pairing: **ML / MA

**Rating: **Mature for language and sexual situations

**A/N: **Thanks to those who never failed to… ehem… stroke my muse - insert evil laugh here – Oh and like I said, I'm not an expert on the military jargon as well as the talk soo y'all have to excuse me – bats eyelashes -

* * *

She insisted on coming and the fact that he couldn't just leave her alone anywhere, he had no other choice but to take her with him. Jake was taking too long for Alec's liking so, with all the spare time he had in his hands, he figured to tap the nearest police database. Of course he couldn't just flash his covert ops badge, that would be a stupid move, needless to say, so he opted for the old fashioned way, doing it undercover. Sort of. 

Pressing his lips, he silently opened the back door for her and let her in. As he closed it carefully, he smirked. **"Now this feels like old times…" **Max knitted her brows slightly as she looked at him. She couldn't help but smile at the remark. Ever since she'd become the Ambassador, her "escapades" at night had become less and less until it totally stopped, until now of course. Alec moved to walk over to a computer terminal and sat down. Max creased her brows as she stood behind him, looking over his shoulder. **"Did you get the password for the classified files?" **Alec raised his brow at the question and turned to look at her. **"You really think I'd forget to get that?" **She responded by rolling her eyes.

"**Just get in there and get what we need…"**

"**Gee Max. You really have a way of making things like that sound really dirty…"**

"**Oh for the love of…"**

"**Relax… I'm not the rusty one here you know…"**

Alec got another smack on the shoulder in response. A soft chuckle left his lips before he started working on the computer terminal.

An hour into searching through the files, Alec finally stumbled upon the name whom the weapon used in the recent attempt on Max's life appeared. Michael Bunton. He gritted his teeth. Sitting up straighter, he quickly searched through the database again and looked for his file.

Max sat on the chair nearby giving Alec space to work. She figured he would work faster that way. That and fifteen minutes into his search all they did was continue the endless banter of things that were utterly nonsense. She had to admit, it was fun. And she hadn't realized she missed that until now. A smile played on her lips as she stared onto the tiled floor beneath her.

_"Still, though...a beautiful girl like that, all by herself out there in the ocean...she's gonna get lonely."_

_"Can we concentrate on coming up with a plan?"_

"_I'm thinkin'"_

"_You're talking."_

"_I can do both."_

"_I doubt that."_

"_Well you just lost your tip."_

Her reverie was broken he saw a quick movement from the corner of her eye. Alec had just sat up straighter and his hands quickly moved over the keyboard almost as if he was using his blurring ability. Max stood up and made her way to his side. She bent forward and looked over his shoulder.

"**Is that him?"**

Alec never took his eyes off the former agent. **"Yeah. Or at least we have a solid lead. We can never know for sure if the weapon used is still with him. Someone else might have acquired it somehow." **Max nodded at that.

Creasing his brows, Alec quickly read his file. Michael Bunton. 35 years old. Weapons expert. Top of his class. Top of his squad. So what was the problem? Scrolling down further, Alec read the notes on the bottom of Bunton's file. Agent seems to be exhibiting insubordination. Has no problems with collateral damage. Had a long list of target eliminated on his file, including co-agents. Shit. Jake was right. He wasn't dealing with a rookie here. Pressing his lips, Alec pulled back and fished his cellphone from his pocket. Flipping it open he dialed Jake's number.

"_Porter."_

"**It's Ace. Got 411 on the perp, listen, this guy's pretty much whacked. I need you to do a scramble for me."**

"_Sure thing. Lemme guess, yours?"_

"**We don't call you Einstein for nothin'. Thanks man."**

"_No problem."_

"**Later."**

Sighing softly, he pulled his phone from his ear and flipped his phone closed. Max had her brows creased when he turned his head to look at her, she this questioning look about her. What the hell was he talking about? He half smirked. **"Like I said… you're rusty."**

"**Shut up."**

Licking his lips, he moved to close all the files before leaning back on his chair and stretched out slightly, letting the kinks from his muscles loose. **"So what now? You hunt this Michael Bunton down right?"**

Alec turned to look at her and shook his head. He pushed the chair back and stood up. **"No Max. We let him come to us." **Max raised her brows. **"Meaning I'm bait? Is that what you're saying?"**

"**Yes and no. I'm not goin' to place you out in the open to flush him out. We're just goin' to uhh… lead him to believe that you're an easy target, even when there's an agent around."**

"**How come I don't like the sound of that?"**

"**Do you have a better idea? I mean aside from hunting his ass down."**

Max pressed her lips and exhaled loudly. That only made Alec smirk. **"I rest my case then. Now just follow my lead. Or better yet, just do what I say. Okay?" **Max rolled her eyes at that. When did he become the one in charge? She was always the leader. The commanding officer. She wasn't used to this, but then again, she can't be the top dog forever now can she?

"**Okay…"**

Alec half smiled. **"Come on. Let's get out of here. I'm starving…" **She had to roll her eyes at that as they started to put everything back into place and then Alec lead her towards the back door again. **"You're always starving. " **

**"Hey, I got a super high metabolism. Blame those scientists in Manticore..."**

**"Right... don't take your time making your way out. I saw you eyeing that girl at the front desk..."**

**"Come on Max, someone has to play the charming one..."**

**"Right. Be out in five minutes or I'll leave your sorry ass."**

**"Later Maxie."**

**"Alec! Alec!"**

She groaned as the door closed on her. **"Stupid idiot..."**

* * *

Alec whistled. **"Wow. Nothin' changed much. Well except maybe there are more lights than I remember…" **Max laughed softly as she moved to stand beside him near the edge of the Space Needle. Turning to look down the city below them, she sighed softly. **"I haven't been here in ages. With all the schedules I have to keep up with, I can't find the time to even drop by here."**

"**Not even at night? I mean, you barely sleep with that shark DNA of yours."**

Max smiled at that. **"You really think I'd pick the Needle over Logan?" **Alec creased his brows at that and then not a second later it hit him. **"Oh Jesus Max. I did not want to hear and know that… God…" **Shaking his head, he moved to sit down on the edge and wrapped his arms loosely around his legs. She followed not a minute after still chuckling from the reaction he had made not too long ago..

"**Hey at least you're not stuck in some closet somewhere facilitating me having sex…"**

Alec had to chuckle at that. He shook his head at the memory. Was it that long ago? Huh. Yes it has. So much has changed since then. For a moment, they both fell silent.

Alec, weirded out but the silence cleared his throat. **"So uh… when's the wedding?"**

"**We don't have a date yet but I'm seriously thinking of December this year."**

"**A wedding in December? That sounds a bit odd. Who would want to get married during the winter? I mean how in the world will you have your honeymoon when it's damn too cold to get naked…"**

"**Ever heard of heading out to tropical places?"**

"**Oh you mean like the desert?"**

Max quickly sent her hand flying and smacking Alec upside the head. He turned to look at her with a glare on his face. **"Hey, you're the one with the weird ideas not me." **She rolled her eyes and shook her head at that. **"I was thinking we could go somewhere warm like I don't know... one that has a beach or something..."**

Alec smiled at that. **"Well... since I'm sure I'm not goin' to be able to attend... leave the honeymoon trip to me. I'll arrange everything." **Max creased her brows upon hearing that. Of course the offer surprised her but what caught her attention the most was the fact that Alec couldn't even assure her that he'd be there, on the most important day of her life. **"You don't have to do that..." **

**"Hey, it's the least I could do."**

Max stared onto the ledge silently before turning her head to him. **"You're not going to be there? Alec... it's my wedding. I want all my friends to be there. And Logan was planning in asking you to be his best man." **Alec pressed his lips and exhaled loudly at that. **"Max, I haven't been able to visit for four years and if it wasn't for this mission, I wouldn't even be here. Let's face it, after this is over, I'll go back and it's hello postcards for you again." **Hearing him say that made it difficult to breathe, it felt like her heart was going to explode or something. This was apparently a big deal for her. Bigger deal than she ever imagined. She tore her eyes away from him and looked down on the city below them. Before she knew what was happening, tears began to dampen her cheek.

Alec knitted his brows as he looked at her and never failed to notice the tears that fell down from her cheeks. What the... Turning his body to face her, he lifted up his hand and placed a finger under chin. He made her look at him. Gritting his teeth, he gently ran his thumb across her cheek as he wiped the tears away. **"Why in the world are you crying? Aren't you even glad I won't be there to cheapen the rather solemn ceremony?"**

Max sniffed and laughed softly at the same time. She lifted up her hands and wiped her tears away. **"You are not going to cheapen it Alec. I just want you to be there. To be able to spend time with your friends... I mean don't you get any time offs? I'm pretty much sure you do." **Alec shrugged at that. **"We're not exactly ordinary agents Maxie. Why do you think I can't even give you my number? The less people know about us, about where we are, even who we are, the better." **She sniffed again and moved closer to Alec. Smiling, Alec draped his arm over her shoulder. In turn, she leaned her down and settled it at the crook of his neck.

**"Your job sucks... you know that right?"**

Alec laughed softly at that. **"Yeah but the pay is kick ass..." **Max rolled her eyes at that before taking in a silent deep breath and sighing softly. She fell silent then closed her eyes as she reveled on the warmth he was currently bathing her in. In his arms, she suddenly felt safe. Warm. Home. Complete. Max opened her eyes. Her brows were creased suddenly, she was confused as hell. Shouldn't Logan be the one giving her all that? She was sure that Logan made her feel all that. Of course that was before Alec came into the picture again. And now, she wasn't sure at all. With Alec it was different, totally different. It just made her... confused. To say the least.

She closed her eyes again. No. She wasn't confused, she just hadn't seen Alec for a damn long time that was why she was acting this way. Yes. That's it. She missed him. Everything about him, even hanging out with him. Satisfied that she had really convinced herself that she wasn't confused, she opened her eyes again and moved to pull back. Turning to look at Alec she smiled. **"Jam Pony's almost closing. We should drop by there and say hi to Normal before we head back to the apartment."**

**"God, Normal. How is he? Did he ever found an new golden boy?"**

Max creased her brows at that. **"I don't know. But we're about to find out. Come on..."**

Alec laughed softly and stood up. Ahh. It was really great to be back. Even if for just a short period of time.

* * *

Normal hadn't really changed. Well except for the fact that he'd added four years into his age and looks and he apparently is married now. Good for him. Of course leave it to Normal to embarrass the hell out of Alec. He had everyone in Jam Pony stop moving about and introduce his irreplaceable Golden Boy, then started talking about his Monty Cora days. Max just stood there giggling and actually left it to Alec to get out of the rather embarrassing situation. Alec almost bellowed hot run just to stop Normal. He was glad to see Normal again, but he had come to a conclusion that the visit down at Jam Pony was categorized under his dreadful list.

Max revved the engine of her Ninja as her and Alec pulled to a stop on the stop light. God, how could she forget about that awesome high riding a bike gave her? She made a mental note to thank Alec for asking about his Green Duke. Of course both bikes had been safely tucked away inside Terminal City and out of spontaneity Alec had proposed they bring their bikes that day for their scheduled "errand". She lofted her brow when she heard Alec rev his engine up as well. Turning to look at him, she found him looking back at her. She revved her engine up once again. And Alec did the same, then that trademark smirk appeared over his lips. The same smirk he showed whenever he was up to something, of course she never failed to get what he was trying to tell her. Both transgenics turned to look at the red light above them. Waiting. Anticipating. Then the light went green. The tires squeeled loudly before both bikes sped off signaling the start of their race.

Both of them weaved through the trafiic at great speed. Side by side. No one was gaining speed nor being left behind. When they both reached the building of Max and Logan's apartment, both bikes screeched as they stopped. A thunderous laugh left Max's lips. **"Oh. My. God. I haven't done that in ages. I haven't felt that in ages**." Alec chuckled softly**. "_Your_ job sucks..."**

Max turned to look at him with a slight glare. **"Hey, it helps everyone of our own kind. It doesn't suck. It just takes up my time."**

**"Or you just couldn't find anyone to do stuff like this with you..."**

She dismounted her bike and paused when she heard what he said last. He was right. It wasn't the job per se. Thinking back, ever since Alec came into her life, they always did heists together. And when Terminal City was sieged, her and Alec had ran the place. It wasn't just her. Alec was always there by her side. Even when they didn't get along, he stuck around and she in turn came to him. It didn't matter if they had a fight an hour ago, she'd always to go him and vice versa. When Alec left, she became less and less involved with field work. She left it for other capable transgenics. Such as Biggs or Scott or whoever was qualified or available for the job for that matter.

When they reached the elevator, Alec knitted his brows. She suddenly got quiet. Had he said something wrong or off for that matter? Sighing softly, he nudged her gently breaking her out of her reverie. **"You okay over there?" **Max half smiled. **"Yeah I'm okay. I just... I missed this Alec. You and me. Doin' heists together. Racing. Arguing about anything utterly nonesense. The endless banters. I... I never have this with anyone. I mean with OC it's different. As well as with Joshua. And Logan... Logan's too..."**

**"Lame... err I mean safe..." **he gave her an apologetic look as she turned to look and at glare at him. He held up his hands as if he was in surrender. **"Face it Maxie, Logan's really not... umm... the daredevil kind." **Max shook her head at that. **"I don't need him to be a daredevil. It's just sometimes, I look for thrills like this..."**

**"Of course... You're a transgenic Maxie. It's in our blood. One way or another, no matter how much you tame those animal DNA in our cocktails, they will eventually rear their ugly heads occasionally and make you do crazy things."**

Max had raise her brows at that. Well that was an understatement. And it was funny Alec had put it that way because it was so true. Yeah, those bitches rear its ugly head alright, like her bitch of a cycle. Whenever it was that time, Logan had to endure a whole lot from her, the downfall of it was Logan's body wasn't designed to satisfy her needs. She already lost count on how many times Logan was rushed to the hospital. Eventually, Max had to get locked up whevener her heat cycle came up.

**"Hey at least for you guys it's just the need for speed or whatever. It's totally different wih us ladies..."**

Alec had to loft his brows at her reply. What the heck was she talking about? Then it hit him. **"Oohh. That bi-annual heat cycle thing you got goin'..." **He had to smirk at that. **"Bet you and Logan have the time of your lives huh?" **he stated rather than asked as he looked at her. She gave him this odd look, almost like an are you kidding look. Alec pulled his head back as he raised his brows. **"You mean..."**

**"Logan can't exactly... handle me..."**

Oh God. Try as he might, he couldn't fight off the laughter that bubbled up his throat. Instead of stifling it, Alec clamped his hand onto his mouth to muffle the laughter. Max gave him a good smack on the arm. **"It. Is. Not. Funny!" **Alec cleared his throat several times to contain his laughter. Gritting his teeth, he turned to look at Max. **"Sorry. You're right. It's not funny. So uuhh... what exactly happens? I mean I don't need the details or anything, I'm just baffled that he can't seem to ummm... you know... handle you. You had no problems before... you did say you hooked up with ordinaries during your heat cycle before Logan."**

**"I don't know. I honestly think it gets worst as I age. And it comes and goes without warning now."**

**"Comes and goes? That would only happen when you don't... Oh. So what? You lock yourself up or somethin'?"**

Max nodded at that. **"OC helps so yeah."**

**"Wow. So you and Logan never have..."**

**"We do. Just not when I'm having my cycle. And I can't believe I'm talking about my sex life with you."**

**"Hey, at least you have a sex life. One that's meaningful I mean."**

Max turned to look at him as she stepped out of the elevator. Alec shrugged in return. **"I didn't think you'd actually find more meaning into having sex Alec. I should be proud of you." **Alec smirked as he followed her towards her apartment. **"Yeah well believe it or not, I just don't want to see sex as just some bodily function I have to do for the rest of my life, like eating or sleeping. I wanna be able to relate to those who know the meaning behind that whole make love to me gig..."**

Max stopped on the door of the apartment and turned to look at him. **"You mean you haven't made love to Brianna?" **Alec knitted his brows at that. He huffed. **"I don't love her Max. I like her. A lot. But I don't love her."**

**"Oh..." **She stood there for a moment letting what he said sink in before she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Why that little fact swam inside her head was beyond her. She was also oblivious to the fact that that would make her restless for the rest of the night...

* * *

He moaned out her name. Slowly. Torturously, he slid in and out of her. At least that was what she thought. To her, he was being too gentle. Her body wasn't fragile yet she knew he wasn't one who went down that route. Logan Cale had always been too gentle even when they first touched after managing to get rid of the virus. The closest she got to being roughed up by him was that desperate hungry kiss they made that day when she got the cure from Alec. Yes. Alec had been the reason who got them together. Alec was the one who found the cure for her. For them. Alec. Why does his name always come up?

Max shifted underneath him as she lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. Closing her eyes, she bit down on her bottom lip as she continued to move. Thoughts of him assaulted her mind. Those pouty lips. His golden skin. Those hazel-green orbs. His deep, seductive by nature voice. She vaguely heard another voice call her name, but all her brain could give her was that other voice. That other name her ear longed to hear. Maxie. Those thoughts caused her to buck her hips harder against the body on top of her. Fuck. She was so close. So damn close.

**"Don't stop... God don't stop..."**

**"Jesus Max..."**

His body locked into hers as he reached his peak. Max whimpered. No! Not yet! Fuck. She was almost there. She squirmed underneath him, creating any kind of friction so she'd reach her own orgasm, but it never came. Her body was still burning up, screaming at her, begging her to do something about this, then she felt Logan pull out of her and lay exhausted next to her. She gritted her teeth. God. She was almost tempted to touch herself just to get off. But that wasn't just her concern at the moment, the fact that she was thinking about Alec while Logan was making love to her and the fact thoughts of him almost made her lose control and brought her almost to her own orgasm. If only Logan hadn't came first. Groaning she sat up abruptly.

**"Max? You okay?"**

**"Huh? Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just really thirsty. Do you want me to bring you a glass of water too?"**

**"No thanks. Hurry back okay?"**

Max nodded in response before climbing off the bed, grabbed Logan's button down shirt on the floor and got dressed. Silently stepping out of the room she made her way towards the kitchen. She froze when she saw Alec already standing in front of the open fridge obviously rummaging through it. Her body hummed immediately at that. She gritted her teeth. **"Don't tell me you're hungry again..." **she managed to say before moving over to the counter and got a glass before moving herself to the sink and filled her glass with tap water.

**"Not really. I just need somethin' cold to drink." **he replied before finally pulling out a beer bottle and showing it to her, he half smirked.

Max turned rhe faucet off, lifted up the glass to her lips and drank.

He took the cap off and tossed it on the counter as he watched Max down the whole content of the glass. Straight up. **"Wow Max. Logan got you all worked up huh?" **he asked letting the smirk adorn his lips before taking a swig from his beer bottle. Slowly, Max placed the glass on the sink and anrgily made her way to where Alec was forcing him to take a step back and tear the bottle from his lips.

**"Jesus Max I was just kidding..."**

She really shouldn't stand this close to him, not when her body was still in overdrive. Her eyes found those pouty lips. The same pouty lips that made her buck her hips hard against Logan's body. She had to grit her teeth to stop her from whimpering.

Alec creased his brows as he looked at her and it didn't even took him a full second to catch her scent. Pheromones. Those evil pheromones. Weren't her and Logan just going at it earlier? That was the reason why he was still up. Damn transgenic hearing. Then she took another step forward, her body brushing up against his own which derailed Alec's train of thought. The back of his throat made a growling like sound which made Max whimper. Alec took a step back. **"Good night Max." **He didn't even wait for her to respond as he made a retreat to his room.

Max blinked at that. Realizing what she had just done, she creased her brows. She exhaled softly and closed her eyes.

**"Oh my god..."**

* * *


	4. Wake Up Call

_**Chapter 4: Wake Up Call**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DA or any of the original characters from the said show.

**Pairing: **ML / MA

**Rating: **Mature for language

**A/N: **Thanks to those who sent in their reviews. Ahhhh my muse is happy hehehe. Soooo, from my muse to you, here's the next chapter. Okay, you have to excuse me for using the name "CJ" for Alec's alias, and if you guys don't have a clue on the name, watch reruns of Dawson's Creek hehehehe. I can't help it! At least I didn't use Winchester as his last name, but I was soo tempted of course I had to think of another last name that had Jensen connection. Anyone want to guess? The first person who gets it right gets a cookie! Enjoy!

* * *

**Sector 8, Envio Hotel, Room 43 **

_Name: Gray, Charles Jacob "CJ"_

_Codename: Ace_

_Position: Covert Operative Agent 2_

_Team: Alpha_

_Trainings: Special Operations, Hand to hand combat…_

He exhaled softly as he leaned forward and creased his brows as he studied the profile before him. According to his files, he's the best. And the trainings he went under, impressive. It was best not to under estimate the agent slash bodyguard of the transgenic slash transhuman Ambassador. Michael Bunton scoffed as he looked at the picture of "CJ" once again. The said agent was still too young and in his opinion, the boy had still had a lot to learn, too bad he wasn't going to live long enough to fully maximize his potential. That made the man smirk before moving to check his journal. The day after tomorrow, she had a scheduled conference. Max Guevara was going to deliver a speech. Michael picked up a surveillance photo of hers and stroked her face with his thumb.

"**You know you're pretty for a freak… too bad you got on Perry's bad side…" **

Placing the photo back down, Bunton moved to grab a part of his sniper rifle and continued cleaning it.

* * *

**Terminal City, Max's Office, 1:33 pm**

Three days had passed since that night but Alec hadn't said anything about it, nor did he showed any indication that he acknowledged the fact that she had made a move on him. For lack of better terms. The worst part of it was, it was clearly haunting her. Both the fact that she had attempted something on Alec of all people when she wasn't even in heat and the fact that he hadn't said anything or done anything about it for that matter. Needless to say, this whole thing frustrated her.

"**Yes, thank you. I appreciate you calling me. Ms. Guevara would be arriving an hour before the conference begins. Yes, she'll be with her own securities but I'm expecting your team on strict implementation of security, I don't have to reiterate the seriousness of the situation do I? Good. Yes. Thank you."**

Max blinked when Alec stepped inside her office probably talking to the head of security of the said conference that was going to be held a couple of days from now. She sighed softly. With the way Alec had been acting, she had been feeling more and more like his mission, that she was only a job to him and nothing more than that. Silently, she watched him as he flipped his phone close.

"**That was the head of security. He assured me tight security day after tomorrow. Aside from Biggs and Scott, Mole and Andy are joining in." **he said before moving to sit down on the chair that was found in front of her desk.

Max offered him a small smile as she nodded. She should just say something about that night. He hadn't said or done anything and neither had she. Everytime that she was presented with that opportunity to open up, she chickened out. Yes. Max Guevara folded when it came to confronting Alec regarding that particular night.

"**You okay? You seem… I don't know. Out of it. Trouble in paradise?"**

"**No. No trouble. I'm okay. I'm just…"**

Alec raised his brows and waited for her to continue. Clearly, something was bothering her. Max exhaled loudly as she stood up from her chair behind the desk, walked around it and sat on the edge as she faced Alec.

"**Alec… about that night…"**

Alec quickly raised a hand to stop her from talking and shook his head. **"No Max. You don't have to explain and you don't need to apologize. Nothin' happened. Whatever happens or rather not happens with you and Logan, that's between you and him and I'd pretty much appreciate it if you don't drag me into it. Again. Playin' your so-called boyfriend now that I can allow but actually be your... dildo? That's out of the question. Like I said… I'm not gonna be the bad guy."**

Her eyes widened at his choice of words. Or word rather. She felt the burning feeling crawl from her neck up to her cheeks then to her ears and for a moment, she felt like she was sitting there completely naked for him to ridicule. Max felt the strong urge of the need to cover herself up, so she lifted her arms and folded it across her chest. What was she supposed to do now? Tell him that she couldn't get him out of her head ever since that night? That her thoughts of him weren't exactly friendly? That she didn't see him like the way she used to?

He was expecting her to blow up on him after what he said but when she didn't, it actually made him worry. What the hell was going on with her and Logan? And more importantly, why did she feel the need to drag him into it again? Was that all he was to him? The bad guy? Had he proven himself otherwise countless of times already? Pressing his lips, he stood up and took a step forward minimizing the gap between him and her and placed a hand on the side of her arm. Max flinched at the contact. Alec creased his brows and pulled his hand back.

"**Get out Alec."**

"**Maxie…"**

"**It's Max."**

"**Okay. Fine. Max."**

"**Get out…"**

"**Come on Max…"**

"**Get. Out."**

Max glared at him. Sighing dejectedly, Alec took a step back. **"I'll leave you alone." **he told her softly before turning and walking out of the office.

As soon as she heard the soft click of the door, Max closed her eyes and breathed out heavily, she unfolded her arms from her chest and found that her hands were shaking. How could just one person evoke so much emotion from her? The bigger question was, when did it became Alec when not too long ago, it was Logan who did that to her? She opened her eyes once again, and raked her fingers through her hair. Frustration doesn't even begin to describe what she was feeling at that moment.

* * *

"_Max, what is it?" _

"_We were in the woods. He was hurt. Manticore was closing in on us. He didn't want to go back there." _

"_Reindoctrination. Or worse." _

"_I killed him. He asked me to, so I did. And then I ran. I saved myself. And I just left his body there for them to take away." _

"_Max, I'm sorry."_

_-----_

"_Hey, Max. Thought I'd find you here." _

"_I come here to be alone." _

"_Yeah, I know, but considering everything that went down today, I figured we could both use a friend right now." _

"_Sit down."_

"_So, you got any deep thoughts you want to share? Any, uh, profound realizations about life?"_

"_Yeah. Love sucks."_

_-----_

_"I'm sorry. I had to."_

_"Are you kidding?"_

_"This virus thing isn't going anywhere, and I can't afford any more accidents."_

_"Why do you have to drag me into it?"_

_"I had to push him away."_

_"Yeah, so blame Alec, 'cause he's just the kind of jerk that'd steal another guy's girl."_

_"Please don't."_

_"Max, whatever's going on with you and Logan has nothing to do with me, okay? I'm not going to be the bad guy."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Max exhaled loudly at the memories. Time and time again even back then when she couldn't see it, when she didn't want to acknowledge it, Alec had been pretty much a friend to her. He seemed to be always there for her, even when he didn't agreed to the idea, the thing was she didn't see it. And just when she was starting to open up to him, to really give him a chance, he decided to leave. Dammit. Maybe that was why she felt that hurt when he told her he was going to take the job. That still did not explain why she can't get him out of her head lately. She sighed as she turned to shift her body onto the bed, her back was now facing Logan. Ugh. Even when she was trying to sleep he was still the one she was thinking of. Alec. Why does his name always come up? This question had come up in her mind more than once yet she still had not found the answer she so desperately wanted and needed.

_**i've been spending some time  
thinking i'd be alright  
don't know if i could  
really make it tonight**_

She closed her eyes and tried to find sleep but her mind seemed to have a mind of its own as it made her focus her transgenic hearing on the other room that wasn't that far away from hers and Logan. His breathing was even, his heartbeat slower than usual. Alec was asleep. Sighing once again, she opened her eyes. He wasn't even thinking about her, so then why was she wasting her time and energy thinking about him? Groaning softly out of frustration, she pushed the covers back and got out of bed. She turned to look at Logan to make sure he was still asleep before she walked out of the room. Midstride, she stopped as she passed by the guest room door. For a minute or two, she just stood there, thinking. Of him. She wasn't in heat or anything, that much she knew. So why then did she found herself being pulled by this man? Why was he affecting her like this so much that it hurts? And the fact that her efforts had not been reciprocated... Dammit! She had known for a long time that she was immuned to Alec's charms, not that he was trying to use it on her or anything. So then why... Ugh! Pressing her lips, she tore her eyes away from the closed door and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Maybe a mug of hot milk can help her find sleep. It never failed.

_**lie awake in the dark  
come down then i start  
thinking about you  
is almost breaking my heart**_

* * *

**Conference Day, Backstage, 8:45 am**

**"Biggs will be on your left side and I'll be on your right. We'll be right behind you don't worry."**

**"I'm not worried Alec. I'm just a little nervous. This is my last chance to convince those politicians out there to support this bill and I don't want to disappoint people. _Our_ people.**

Max felt his hands on her shoulders and gave them a soft gentle squeeze. She closed her eyes at the contact, his hot breath on her ear sent tingles down her spine. **"You already have their vote Maxie. Stop worryin'. Now I believe that's your name that was just called, get there and work that charm of yours..."**

**"So not helping..."**

Max heard him chuckle softly as he ushered her on stage. Now was not the time to be thinking about Alec's hot breath on her ear or how his aftershave cologne gave his musky scent a slight hint of mint. She didn't know when he had started but that slight scruff look he had going on made him look more sexier, not that she thought Alec was sexy back then. Ugh. Okay now she was just utterly confused. She blinked when she heard Alec cleared his throat. Finally remembering where she was and what she should be focusing on, she exhaled softly and then started her speech.

Alec vaguely heard her when she started to speak. His eyes cased the placed inch by inch, his ears trained on other sounds other than her voice. It was hard yes but he wasn't there to be mesmerized by her. His instinct told him that _he _was here. Watching. Waiting. Max was standing in the middle of the stage, an easy target. A clear shot. Even though she was flanked by himself and Biggs, Bunton has his shot. The tricky thing was trying to catch him just in time. He gritted his teeth as he found himself becoming impatient. Ten minutes into her speech, he heard it, the cocking of the gun. Squinting his eyes, he scanned the rooftops of the buildings across the stage and found the shooter. It took all his might not to smirk or anything that resembled it. He didn't want to give himself away. Timing. Timing was everything.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion the moment Alec heard the clicking of the trigger then a shot rang out, careful that he didn't use his blurring ability, he lunged forward and pushed Max out of the way. Max heard as the shot rang out, then there was screaming then she felt herself being pushed aside. She knew it was Alec because she heard him grunt. As they hit the floor, Biggs, Scott, Mole and Andy started shooting at the direction where the shot was fired. In the first few shots, she flinched before moving to turn around and looked behind her. Blood. She could smell blood but not her own.

No.

Alec.

* * *

**Terminal City, Medbay, 10:00 am**

**"You stupid idiot! They sent you here to protect me not get killed! What in the world were you thinking? Oh wait. You were not thinking! Trust me you said. Do everything I say you said. God Alec! I'm done listening to you. From now on I call the shots! Do you hear me?!"**

Biggs, Mole, Scott and Andy looked at each other. Max was in bright red color from anger and all they could do was keep their silence. They didn't need to feel the wrath of Max Guevara's anger as they can see it first hand. Alec pressed his lips and creased his brows as he watched the female transgenic bellow her heart out out of anger at him. Turning to look at the medic that was cleaning his wound and nodded at him signaling him to step out of the room for a while. Nodding back in understanding, the medic stood up and silently step out of the room.

**"Guys..."**

They didn't need to be told twice, the other two transgenics and transhumans followed the medic outside. When he heard the soft click of the door, he turned to look at Max. **"Are you done havin' a bitch fit?" **Max creased her brows at that. She gritted her teeth before huffing air out and folding her arms across her chest. Alec sighed softly and shook his head.

**"First off, it's just a flesh wound Max. Bullet just barely grazed the side of my arm, I'm not gonna die from it. Second, that was the idea. I'm sure Bunton is grinning from ear to ear learning the your precious agent is in out of commission for the moment. I'm sure he's disappointed that he didn't get to kill you but at least he knows you are an easy target now, even with transgenics following you. And he failed twice at trying to shoot you down, he's gonna change his tactic. Now all we have to do is make sure that he chooses the tactic very much favorable to us."**

**"And that would be?"**

**"Kidnapping you."**

**"Alec..."**

**"I'll be there Maxie. When he does take you, I'll make sure he wouldn't have a choice but take both of us."**

**"He knows I'm a transgenic Alec he wouldn't risk it..."**

**"Leave it up to me Max. Like I said, he's going to choose the tactic most favorable to us..."**

Max exhaled loudly. Just like that, her anger dissipated not to mention that she was listening to his plans. Again. Turning her eyes on the wound that was on his arm, she pressed her lips and walked over to where he was perched. Grabbing a fresh cotton, she poured disinfectant on it before gently dabbing it on his wound. Alec creased his brows as he watched her silently. He hated making her flare up like that but he didn't want to risk failing on the plan by telling her. The less people knew about it the better. That and he was sure she would not even agree to go through with it. Needless to say, it was a rather stupid plan. Mole had said so without even hesitating. Of course Alec didn't bother listening to him. Now if it was Max... that was another story.

He blinked when he felt her cover the wound with a clean gauge and taped it in place. **"There... all patched up..."** Smiling she pulled her hands back and lifted up her gaze to meet his own. Their gazes locked. Max felt her heart race inside her chest and for a moment, she found it hard to breathe. It didn't help when Alec licked his lips. Before she even realized what she was doing. she moved to lean forward. Warning bells went off in his head when he saw her move but he didn't made any attempt to tear his eyes away from her gaze and before it even registered to him, he tilted his head to the side and met her halfway. Tentatively, their lips brushed against each other. Both pulled back and looked at each other. Alec moved to lift his hand up and snaked it around her neck before their lips crashed against each other. The kiss now more desperate. Hungry even.

Max moved from his side to his front and situated herself in between his legs without even breaking their contact. A soft groan tore from the back of his throat which in turn sent delicious shivers down her spine. Moving her hands, she found the hem of his shirt and slid her fingers underneath it. Another groan tore from his throat at the contact and that made her smile against his lips.

Logan. She was engaged to Logan Cale. Fuck. Groaning yet again, Alec tore his lips away from hers as he moved his hands to hold her on the sides of her arms. Max protested and was about to lean in again when Alec stopped her. She creased her brows as she stared at him. A questioning look on her face. He only said one word that seemed to wake her up. And it felt as though he had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her.

**"Logan."**

Gritting his teeth, he gently pushed her away from him before he stepped down from the medbay bed. Alec pushed past her and grabbed his jacket from the rack. Reaching for the handle, he paused before turning it. **"I'm sorry..." **With that said, he finally turned the handle and stepped out of the room.

Max felt her knees buckle from underneath, she had to hold on to the cot as she steadied herself. What was wrong with her?

_"Mmm. Max, we don't belong with 'em. Okay? We're a danger to them. When are you gonna finally see that?" _

_"Me and Logan are none of your business." _

_"Why don't you just open your eyes and..." _

_"You're just..."_

_" Hey, guys, what's going on?" _

_"Nothing." _

_"Yeah. Right. Nothing."_

And just like that she got her answer. She was finally seeing what she couldn't see before, what Alec was tying to show her. Tell her even. The thing was, she felt that she was realizing things a bit too late. Alec wasn't even interested anymore. How could she be so damn blind?

_**you're turning me on  
you turn me around  
you turn my whole world  
upside down**_

**_- Upside Down 6cyclemind_**

* * *

**"Medium fella okay?"**

**"Oh hey big guy. Yeah medium fella's okay. How you doin? How's the wound?"**

**"Joshua okay. Wound already gone. Something is wrong. You can tell me."**

Alec exhaled softly as he plopped right down on the couch at TC's lounge, Joshua sat next to him and waited. Where to start? **"Josh... how is Max and Logan? I mean are they okay? Do they fight?"**

Joshua gruffed softly at that. **"Joshua don't see them fight, not in here anyway. Little fella doesn't say anything but I think things are not the same. It's not the way they used to be. Little fella just does not see it."**

**"Why do you think that is?"**

Joshua turned to face Alec, another soft gruff left his lips. **"Little fella cares about Alec. When Alec left, Little fella got so sad not even Logan could cheer her up. Everytime she gets postcard from Alec, she's happy. No yelling. She doesn't get mad for days. When Alec doesn't send anything, Little fella get so mad sometimes she wouldn't even talk to Joshua."**

Alec creased his brows at that. What? But why? Exhaling softly, he tore his eyes away from Joshua and looked down at his hands. **"I care about her too Josh. A whole lot. But she's with Logan. She's engaged to Logan. I'm not goin' to be the reason for their split. 'Sides, my job isn't here, after this whole thing I'm goin' back..."**

Joshua growled softly at that. **"Alec is needed here. Little fella needs Alec here. Little fella is sad without Alec."**

Alec pressed his lips and turned to look at Joshua. Moving his hand and gently tapped Joshua's shoulder. **"Max is goin' to be okay Josh. She doesn't need me here. You'll all be fine without me. You have been for four years already, why stop now?" **Offering him a small smile, Alec stood up and made his way out of the lounge.

Joshua exhaled loudly. He tried. It was up to Alec and Max now to realize what all of them could see. They needed each other. They wanted each other. He just hoped that both transgenics would realize it before it was too late.

* * *


	5. Game Over

_**Chapter 5: Game Over**_

**Disclaimer: **Ehem, I think by now y'all already know that I don't own the show.

**Pairing: **ML / MA

**Rating: **Mature for language

**A/N: **You love me! You really love me! Well okay, maybe not love but yay! Thanks for those awesome reviews! Muse is sooo happy! I just got my Jensen fix last night hehehehe. Dean Winchester is an awesome PA! WOOHOO! Erm. Okay… I'll go back to my corner now. Oh wait, before I go to my corner, y'all just have to excuse me for using Sam's line. I can't help it! It was perfect! And I'm sorry for that little spoiler. Now on with the show.

* * *

"**Is it me or something is up with Max and Alec?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Biggs, don't tell me you don't notice it."**

"**Scott, I pretty much stay out of everyone's business. Especially when it involves Alec and Max. And we should really stop talking about them not when we are pretty much within hearing range."**

Scott huffed in response. Shaking his head, he turned to look back at the two transgenics not far from them. Max was on her table "working" on some papers that were piled in front of her. Alec was on the couch "working" on his laptop. Then there it was again. He couldn't help but laugh softly. Biggs creased his brows as he turned to look at Scott, rolling his eyes, he nudged the other X5 and gave him a warning look.

"**What?" **Scott whispered to him. **"Biggs it's silly. She looks at him when he's not looking, he checks her out when she looks away…"**

"**I think you need to re-evaluate the kind of job you really should be in Scott. Seriously."**

"**Hey, it's just an interesting observation… In uhh, you know, observationally interesting way."**

Biggs huffed lightly and shook his head. Pressing his lips, he finally found the urge to look at Max and Alec. It didn't even took a full minute when he himself witnessed what Scott was talking about. Max tore her eyes away from the paper she was "working" on and looked at Alec, then she sighed before looking back down again. One would even think that they were actually keeping tabs on each other's movement because just as she looked down, Alec tore his eyes away from the laptop and looked at her. Biggs creased his brows at the observation and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

God, these two were hopeless. At least that was his opinion. He just hoped that they would come to realize and admit the truth in time, before it was too late to do anything. Hey, if these were two normal people, they would have done something already, but this was Max Guevara and Alec McDowell. It was better to just leave it up to them to figure things out, unless you want to be brushed aside or bitched at for that matter. The best they can do? Hope and stay out of it.

* * *

Did he had any idea how much this was hard for her? Probably not. Ever since that incident at med bay Alec had pretty much kept his distance from her. The crazy part was, they were always together, wherever she went he was there. He really gave a new meaning to the phrase "so close yet so far away". A soft sigh escaped her lips. 

"**You okay?"**

Pulling herself out of her trance, she turned to look at Logan and offered him a small smile. **"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just… I just think this whole thing has gone way out of proportion."**

"**That's an understatement…"**

**"Tell me about it. We should just track this Michael Bunton down and be done with it."**

Logan creased his brows and huffed softly. **"Actually I'm wondering why you and Alec haven't done that already. I mean, he confirmed that the shooter was indeed the former agent. And this whole plan on letting him kidnap you? It's crazy. You saw his file. He was the best agent. I'm sure he's not stupid enough to come in close contact with you, you're a transgenic. No matter how smart he is, I'm sure he knows you can snap his neck like a twig given the chance."**

Max fought the urge to make a face when he said that. Ben. Now that was a memory she would rather forget. That fateful day Ben had asked for her to end his life. And she did. Blinking then pressing her lips, she nodded.

"**Think you can hook me up?"**

Logan smiled. **"I thought you'd never ask…"**

Planting a kiss over her temple, Logan then moved over to his computer and started to work. This suddenly felt like old times. Eyes Only days. Ever since Max became an Ambassador she had become less and less involved with Eyes Only, which honestly Logan missed. Truthfully, he didn't know what had changed. Why Max suddenly gave all her attention on her role in being the Ambassador. Sure the role had entailed a lot of work as well as her time but he was sure she could manage. Before all this, she seemed to manage a lot of things as best as she could and now… It was just crazy that she was involved in a lot of things and then poof, they were gone all of a sudden, all this he observed before Alec left. Logan had to pause typing on the keyboard as realization dawned on him. Alec left. He gritted his teeth before looking over at Max who had just stood up and met Alec halfway as the other transgenic stepped out of his room.

A lot had happened or changed rather when the certain popular rogue transgenic left Seattle. Max had stopped being that feisty transgenic although she had not stopped taking care of everyone. Joshua found it hard to find anybody to bond with aside from Max. Alec was the only other transgenic who could hang out with the transhuman all day and not even complain. And Alec was the only other transgenic who understood and knew how to handle the big guy. As for him, he had stopped being so insecure. So jealous. So threatened by him. Yes, he was threatened by Alec since day one and when he left, Logan felt like he was able to breathe again. He had Max all to himself he thought. Logan didn't think much when the certain ex-rogue transgenic showed up again. Alec had a perfectly good reason for coming back anyway. There was no reason to feel threatened again, no reason whatsoever, Max was already engaged to him. Nothing and no one was going to change that. At least that was what he hoped for. He did not need to feel threatened, this was Alec. Max would not change her mind on this one. Max would not chose Alec over him. Never.

"**What?! No Max. We're not…"**

"**Alec, don't talk to me like I'm a damn rookie on this sort of thing. Or have you forgotten that we've been through dealios like this and some were a whole lot worst."**

Alec pressed his lips and placed his hands over his hips as he looked down on the floor for a moment before he lifted up his gaze to look back at her. **"You really wanna do this huh?"**

"**Yes. I've already asked Logan to hook us up. Alec, I can't sit around and wait and this is a two-man job. We can do this. Been there done that remember? And I am not that rusty you know."**

Exhaling softly, Alec nodded. **"Okay. Fine. Let's do this."**

"**Good. Glad you see things my way for a change."**

"**Yeah. Makes me feel even more stupid for planning that whole gettin' shot stunt…"**

"**Yeah that was really stupid of you but hey, at least you were able to confirm that it's Bunton."**

Alec huffed and then smirked at that. Oh, he was able to find out more than that. And it didn't even concern the damn ex-agent. But then again, at least this way, the sooner they solve this one, the sooner he was out of the picture. So to speak. When had things gotten so complicated? So fucked up. Did she had any idea how hard she was making things for him? Both pun and not. Hell the tension between them was so thick one would need something really sharp and efficient to cut through it, he just hoped that no one noticed it. Especially Logan.

Max finally forced herself to tear her eyes away from Alec and then turned to walk over to where Logan was. She offered him a smile. **"Alec and I are good to go. We just need the exact place to ambush the bastard."**

She even sounded like her old self. The old Max. The one that was so feisty. So belligerent that you wouldn't even want to mess with her, and all it would take was one look at her and you would know. Logan sighed softly before nodding. **"Just give me time to get more info on the guy. I'm sure he's not using his real name on this one."**

"**I can hook you up with Einstein for that. I'm sure with both of you working on this, we'll find Bunton in no time."**

Logan turned to look at Alec before nodding. **"That's a great idea." **Nodding back in return, Alec fished out his cellphone and called Jake. Once in contact, Alec handed his phone to Logan so the two geniuses could get to work. Two heads were better than one anyways.

Sighing softly, Max stuffed her hands behind her jean back pockets and turned to face Alec. **"So you going back after this?"**

Alec nodded. **"Yeah. That's the plan. I'm sure TC has another mission lined up for me when I get back."**

Max nodded in response. They weren't saying goodbye to each other, not yet anyways, but she felt that her heart was breaking. He was leaving. Again. It surely did not feel the same when he first said goodbye to her. But then again, back then she hadn't realized how she felt about him. Wait. How did she feel about him? Well, he had the power to break her heart. So did she love him? Wait what? Love? That was too strong of a word to use. Besides, she loved Logan. Hell she was even engaged to the guy. Logan was the one she loved, not Alec. Ugh. Okay. Now was not really the perfect time to evaluate her true feelings towards the other transgenic.

Alec cleared his throat when she had said nothing. What was he waiting for anyway? Her begging him to stay? That wasn't going to happen. He knew Max, she wouldn't even consider the idea of begging him to stay. _Come home Alec. You still have a place here... _No. She didn't begged when she said that. She told him to come home, she didn't beg.

"**I'll fix dinner…" **he announced before taking a step back and made his way towards the kitchen not waiting for any comments from either Max or Logan.

Max stood there and watched him retreat into the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that Logan was watching her. Logan saw it. The longing in her eyes. And for the first time, he finally got why both transgenics seemed to be uncomfortable around each other especially when silence enveloped the air and everything just seemed to fall into place. Max exhibiting signs of her old self. Her zoning in and out of their conversation. And that damn necklace! She kept playing with it between her fingers while she was in deep thought. Probably thoughts of him. Logan had to close his eyes for a moment and fought the urge to let anger take over. No. He was better than this. And Alec would not betray him right? Not right under his nose. Not inside his own home.

"**Logan you okay?"**

Logan opened his eyes quickly and found her bent forward slightly a look of worry written across her face. It was genuine. He forced a smile and nodded. **"Yeah. I'm just trying to connect the dots… so to speak." **Ain't that the truth?

Smiling, she leaned in and placed a kiss over his cheek. **"Okay. I'm going to take a bath and hopefully by the time I finish we'll have a lead."**

"**Yeah hopefully."**

Nodding she pulled back and made her way towards their room.

"**Max?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I love you."**

She paused then let a small smile form on her lips.

"**I love you too…"**

* * *

Logan tossed his glance back and forth at Max and Alec. The male transgenic was silently eating while his fiancé was forking her food around the plate before taking a small amount and eating it. Her eyes were glued down to the plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. For the first time, Logan felt the tension that lingered in the air, which made him deduce that something was going on between them. Sighing softly, he placed the fork down, wiped his mouth with his napkin and swallowed. Licking his lips, he looked back and forth at Alec and Max obviously this time. If only they were paying attention that is. 

"**What's going on with you two?"**

Both of them froze at the question before lifting up their gaze and looked at Logan. Alec placed his fork down and reached for his glass of water and took a drink before finally speaking.

"**Nothing's goin' on Logan."**

"**Right. So I'm just imagining the obvious tension between you two…"**

"**Logan…"**

"**No Max, I'm not going to drop this. Obviously something is going on between you two because neither of you can't seem to stand it whenever one is inside the same room. If you guys are having a fight over some petty thing or letting your differences get the best of you, I suggest you both get over it. God. You're both acting like damn kids. Like the way you used to. Sure it was amusing back then but right now it's just plain annoying. You're both going to hunt this Bunton guy down and I refuse to let you both do it until you two sort things out. I'm not going to allow either one of you get hurt. Especially you Max. Alec no offense."**

Max opened her mouth to say something but the loud beeping from the computer on the other room prevented her. All of them turned their heads on the door and then as if in sync they all stood up and rushed out of the room and towards the computer terminal found not far from where the living room was.

They found him. He had used one of his old aliases. Alec couldn't help but think that was a rather stupid move. But then again, even agents make mistakes. They were, after all, still only human. He had checked himself into the Envio Hotel under the name John Houston. Alec creased his brows. This was it. Pulling back, he stood up straight and turned to look at Max. **"I know you want to get him as much as I do, but let me handle this…"**

"**No Alec…"**

"**Max, listen, you'll still be there, I'm not gonna prevent you from comin' with me but this is all I'm asking, let me handle him. Okay?"**

Max gritted her teeth and exhaled softly. **"Okay. When are we gonna do this?"**

"**Tonight."**

Logan lofted his brow at that. **"Are you sure you two can handle this? **Max moved to place a hand on the side of his arm. She half smiled at him. **"We are sure. Thanks baby…" **She leaned in and stood on her tiptoes as she placed a soft kiss over his lips. Alec had to look away immediately because of that. Now he can't deny the fact that he couldn't stand seeing them do this in front of him, but the thing was, it never really bothered him before. The scene before him never haunted him at night while he tried to sleep. Now it did, and it was all her fault! Why did she have to make the first move? Why did she have to kiss him? Why? All those years he denied it. He had carefully built that wall around his heart to shelter himself from something like this. From her. And just like that, she had managed to form a crack on the wall and day by day, she had managed to make one layer crumble until a fine thin wall was now barely hanging on to protect him from the onslaught of emotions only she was able to stir from him.

They pulled back. Smiles on their lips. **"Be careful okay?" **Max nodded. **"Always…" **Then she let him go. **"I'll alert the police but I'll ask them to wait a signal from you guys."**

"**Okay. I'll call you as soon as this is over okay?"**

Logan nodded in response before turning to look at Alec and the transgenic nodded back in return.

"**I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."**

Logan acknowledged the promise with a small smile. **"Thanks. Now go."**

Alec took a step back and let Max head out of the door first before he followed closely behind her.

* * *

**Envio Hotel. Room 43. 10:45 pm**

He cautiously looked at the recent surveillance photos once again. She was one tough chick, he had to give her that. The second shooting incident had not deterred her in anyway, like she was some kind of untouchable force. It was kind of impressive really but then again it did not stop a certain businessman from annoying the crap out of him. The old man was obsessed in taking down the transgenic. All because the transgenic unknowingly cut his blossoming political career down to its knees and putting an end to it unfortunately. He shook his head and finally let go of the photos. Leaning further into the chair he rubbed his eyes tiredly. The hairs on the back of his neck raised when he felt like someone were inside the room with him. Stilling for a moment, he carefully moved to get the handgun that was inside his laptop bag then stood quickly, his gun poised in front of him, ready to fire at the intruder.

The older man's heartbeat had hitched a few beats faster, which made the transgenic smirk. Stealthily, he moved about the hotel room effectively avoiding being found out by the ex-agent. Of course he wasn't going to make this any easier for him. Why should he? He had threatened Max's life twice and had caused injury to a really close friend. If anything, he should pay dearly.

Annoyed by the fact that they seemed to be playing hide and seek, Michael, pressed his lips. **"You know you're a fucking coward by hiding… Why don't you just show yourself and let's be over with this…"**

Alec smirked. **"Or maybe you're just gettin' a bit rusty on this old man…" **For a moment, he toyed with the ex-agent as he moved about the apartment using his blurring ability. He heard the older man curse, which prompted him to laugh softly. Satisfied, Alec finally stood in the middle of the living room but made sure he was hidden behind the shadows that the single lighted lamp seemed to create.

The ex-agent directed his gun at the intruder. Squinting his eyes he tried to make his face. Who the hell was this? One of Perry's stupid bodyguards? How in the world did he get inside without making so much as a squeak? That was nearly impossible, with his training and all that. Realization dawned upon him. It couldn't be. Max Guevara actually found out who he was and sent one of her own? Michael gritted his teeth. **"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"**

Alec huffed at that. **"What do **_**I**_** want? Funny. I should be asking you that question. I mean you're the asshole who's been tryin' to kill one of mine."**

Carefully, Michael stood a good distance from the transgenic, making sure he had room to fire just in case he tried something. Of course he knew about their common abilities, he wasn't stupid. He had studied their abilities, what they can do and what they can possibly exhibit if thrown in certain kinds of situation, such as this.

"**Hey. Don't hold it against me. I'm just doing my job…"**

"**Oh? Well then don't hold this against me either because I'm just doin' my job too. And trust me, by the time I'm done with you, you'll never mess with us ever again. **_**Mike.**_**"**

The ex-agent pulled his head back for a moment. Of course they already knew who he was, clearly he had underestimated them. Her particularly. He had decided that it was wise to just remain where he was and not make any sudden movements.

"**Well that's kind of unfair. You know my name but I don't know yours. Wait. Lemme guess, it's either that other X5. Biggs is it? Or wait, Scott?"**

Alec had to laugh at that. **"That's two wrong guesses. You only have one chance left. But then again, is it really important you know who I am? I think not. Listen, why don't we call this a day? I just want to know who sent you."**

Annoyed, Michael put pressure on the trigger and Alec never failed to notice that. He eyed the man. **"Wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember, wild animals in my DNA. You do know what happens when wild animals feel threatened right?**

"**They strike."**

"**You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"**

"**Well it's either that or, you are just bluffing. You maybe a transgenic but that doesn't mean you don't bleed…"**

With that Michael began to squeeze the trigger. Alec gritted his teeth and quickly blurred out of the way and towards where Michael was standing. The shot rang out which made Max spring into action. Kicking the door down, she blurred her way to where she had heard movements. She stopped abruptly when she found the ex-agent pinned, the side of his face flat, up against the wall. Alec tore the gun away from his grasp and tossed it away. Slowly, Max made her way to the ex-agent, made sure he could see her.

"**It's nice to finally see you face to face…"**

"**Can't say I could say the same thing to you."**

Max huffed at that as she folded her arms across her chest. **"So, you goin' to tell us who sent you?"**

Michael groaned when he felt the transgenic that was holding him put more pressure on his body making it a little difficult to breathe, but that was all he did. He refused to answer her.

Alec gritted his teeth and applied more pressure on the ex-agent's arm. **"The lady asked you a question. I suggest you answer, before I get pissed. Trust me, you don't want me pissed."**

Michael snorted at that. **"Boy, you don't scare me. Both of you don't scare me." **It didn't even take a full two seconds when he felt himself being pulled away from the wall, hauled across the room and landing on top of the wooden center table found in the living room. The ex-agent groaned in pain.

Max didn't protest. She didn't found it necessary. If anything, the man deserved more than that. Pressing his lips, Alec made his way towards the fallen agent. Wincing in pain, Michael turned to look up at the transgenic that seemed to tower over him. Finally, he got a good look of his face.

"**You…"**

"**You were expecting somebody else?"**

The ex-agent moved and attempted to kick the back of Alec's knee but the transgenic deflected it easily. He quickly moved to grab the glock that was tucked securely inside his cargo pants on his back, straddled the ex-agent's midsection and pressed it on his right shoulder. **"I'm goin' to ask you again. Who. Sent. You?"**

"**Fuck off."**

Alec lofted his brow and smirked. **"Oh yeah?" **Gritting his teeth, he pulled the trigger without even hesitating. Max flinched at the action. Her heart raced inside her chest. Even after those years she had spent time with Alec, she had never witnessed something like this. She had never seen Alec actually hurt someone and she was now downright scared.

Michael screamed in pain and squirmed underneath him. **"You fucking bastard!" **Pressing his lips, Alec moved the glock and pressed it on the ex-agent's left shoulder. **"That was for my friend Joshua. Now, don't make me ask you again, who sent you?"**

Grimacing in pain, Michael tried to focus on the transgenic before him. He gritted his teeth and then felt the barrel of the gun being pushed harder against his shoulder. Alec started to count.

"**Three… two…"**

"**Okay! Okay! Just don't shoot. It's Perry. He's the one who hired me. He's the one who wants her dead."**

Max pulled her head back slightly when she heard the last name. Perry. Adam Perry. That businessman slash politician. Well, ex-politician. The man had thrown a press conference and invited groups from all sectors including their group. The thing was, she didn't like any of his plans. His platform didn't indicate any benefits either for transgenics and transhumans. In short, he lost the race to another because all the transgenics and transhumans refused to vote for him. Apparently, he made that a big deal. Like Max had decided to create conspiracy against him or something, which in truth, was not the case.

"**The man honestly thinks that you created a propaganda against him."**

"**I didn't do anything. I don't tell them what to do or who to vote. I tell them what they need to hear and they decide for themselves."**

"**Yeah well Perry's does not see it that way…"**

Max creased her brows. So all this was her fault? Well that just sucks. She was trying to do very best not to step on another's toe. Apparently, her very best was not good enough. Deep in her thoughts, it vaguely registered to her that cops now piled inside the room and Alec let them take over. She blinked when she heard Alec's voice.

"**I'm goin' after him…"**

Quickly turning, she grabbed Alec's arm promptly stopping the other transgenic from walking out of the room. **"No Alec. We already got Bunton's confession. Let the authorities take care of him."**

"**He hired someone to fuckin' kill you Max! I cannot not do anything."**

"**You already have done something and that's enough. And honestly, I'm scared. You shot Bunton without even flinching Alec. Without even hesitating. I don't even want to think what you'll be able to do if you come face to face with Perry. He deserves what's coming to him yes. But I don't want your hands tainted by his blood. I won't allow that."**

Alec creased his brows at that. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes. Gritting his teeth and sighing softly, he looked down and nodded. It was over.

The game was over.

* * *

_Businessman Adam Perry was arrested early this morning for the attempted assassination on the transgenic-transhuman Ambassador Max Guevara. Police say…._

Sighing softly, Alec pushed the remote control button and changed the channel. Joshua moved to drape his arm over the transgenic and patted the side of his arm. **"Alec saved Max. Alec did good." **Alec couldn't help but smile at that.

"**Thanks Josh. It's Max, I'd pretty much do anything for her…"**

"**So how come Alec is still going back?"**

Alec pressed his lips and turned off the TV. Tossing the remote onto the space next to him on the couch, he then turned to look at Joshua. **"When it comes to savin' her life I'd pretty much do anything for her. Is that better?"**

Joshua growled in response. **"Oh Josh don't be like that. I know you have this little weird idea in your head about Max and me but we're just friends. Nothin' more. I mean if I did feel somethin' for her I'd tell her. Straight up. I do care about her but not the way you or anybody else here thinks."**

Gruffing softly, Joshua shook his head. **"Alec is scared to tell Max how he feels." **Alec closed his eyes, lifted up his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. **"You're not goin' to drop this until I cave in huh?"**

"**Nope. Joshua wants little fella happy. Joshua also wants medium fella happy. Medium fella would make little fella happy and Joshua knows little fella would make medium fella happy."**

Alec had to pause for a moment because of that. Joshua still amazed him. In reality, how the world worked was not pretty, and somehow Joshua always seemed to find a way to somehow make things look simple. The big fella always seemed to find a way to explain things in a more simpler manner. It gave a person a sense of hope, even when there was almost none.

Licking his lips, Alec looked down at his hands for a moment, a soft sigh escaping his lips before he finally spoke. **"You're right Josh. She's the one who's goin' to make me happy. She's that transgenic who swept me off my feet. Both figuratively and literally speaking. But see, she loves Logan. They've both been wanting each other for so long that I can't even bring myself to stand in the way. That's why I'm leaving. Do you understand what I'm sayin'?"**

Joshua whimpered softly. **"Yes. Joshua understands. But…"**

"**No buts big guy. Now, let's just enjoy okay? I'm not leavin' tomorrow morning annoyed that we didn't have fun today. Come on Josh…"**

He turned his fist into a ball and lightly punched the side of Joshua's arm. The big guy gave him a strained smile. Huffing softly, Alec pressed his lips and moved to face him before moving to wrap his arms around the big guy.

"**I'm goin' to freakin' miss you…"**

"**Joshua's going to miss Alec too."**

Ugh. There was a reason he hated moments like this. He didn't like being emotionally vulnerable and Josh seemed to have a knack for that. The big lug. Sniffing, Alec patted his back and then pulled back.

"**Now let's go bug Mole and Andy…"**

"**Another stand off?"**

"**You betcha!"**

Chuckling softly, Alec stood up and not a second later, Joshua followed. For now, Alec had to forget that he was leaving. Tomorrow. What tonight has in store for him he could only guess.

* * *

**3:10 am**

He stuffed a bunch of shirts back into his duffle bag. Three hours had passed since everyone got home. Max had insisted on having a party at the apartment, now whether it was a celebration on finally cracking the case or his farewell party he didn't know, but it sure did felt like it was the latter part. Everyone kept asking him to stay or why he had decided to leave early when he can kick back for at least a week or so. _My CO already called, have to haul my ass back so we can get movin' on this new case he wants me to work on. _That was his excuse, whether they all bought it or not he could only guess.

The silence that hung eerily around the apartment made him sigh. Of course he was going to miss being back home, but he knew he also couldn't stay. Personal reasons. Leave it at that. After everyone had said their goodbyes and gone home, he had stayed for only a few minutes to help tidying up the place and then said his goodnight to Logan and Max. The original plan was to leave in the morning, but as he laid there staring at the ceiling, he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't look Max in eye and tell her goodbye. Again. This time he knew it was going to be way painful. A whole lot worst.

He walked back to the dresser and grabbed the last batch of his clothes. He paused when he heard the door open quietly. Well there goes his plan of leaving unnoticed.

Max silently closed the door behind her, her eyes found Alec's form over the dresser. His duffle bag and jacket lay on the already made bed. She creased her brows. **"You're leaving without saying goodbye?"**

Alec exhaled softly as he moved from the dresser to the bed and stuffed his things inside the bag and zipped it up. **"I prefer to call it leaving without being noticed. 'Sides, I've already said my farewells three hours ago."**

Max blinked. Instantly her eyes began to burn. Her heart felt like it was breaking into tiny million pieces and it was rather getting harder to breathe. So many things to say, so little time. Before she knew it, tears began to dampen her cheeks.

"**You know you could stay for at least a few days… I mean…"**

"**Max don't… You and I both know that I have to go. I can't stay not when…"**

"**Not when I've been pulling crazy stunts on you." **she finished for him. This was the only time that he had mentioned about what had happened. Well now at least she confrimed that her assumption was right. It was because of those incidents that he was trying his hardest to avoid being alone in a room with her. Of course that hurt.

Alec gritted his teeth as he moved to grab his jacket and finally donned himself with it. This was why he made an attempt to leave without even facing her, so he could avoid having his heart being torn into pieces. Now it was too late.

"**Alec I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen… I just… I don't know what…"**

It was hard to just stand there and listen to her. Did she even know that this was tearing him apart? That he was so close to changing his mind? Deep down inside Alec knew he couldn't. Pressing his lips, he quickly turned around, lunged towards her, cupped the sides of her neck and crashed his lips into hers, kissing her deeply. Creasing his brows, he breathed in deep as he let his lips explore her own, committing the feel of it against his own to memory, letting it brand his soul.

Max grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pulled him more to her just as he did the same to her. She held on to him tightly as if she was hanging on for her dear life, like he was her lifeline. The kiss felt like a lifetime yet too little, too short. If that was even possible.

When they pulled back from the rather bruising kiss, both were almost out of breath. Alec rested his forehead against hers. Breathing heavily, he gritted his teeth. This was it, the moment of truth, and he knew that after this, things weren't really going to be the same for either of them.

"…_but, unlike you, I'm actually trying to do the right thing."_

It felt like his heart was going to explode. Licking his lips, he placed one soft lingering kiss on her lips before he pulled back.

"**Goodbye Max."**

With that said, he let her go and moved to grab his duffle bag. Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. **"No please… Alec… Don't go. Stay…" **she begged as she tried to grab his arm and jacket to stop him from going but he jerked his arm and jacket away from her grasp. He walked out of the room and made his way towards the main door without even looking back. Oh but he wanted to. So damn much. He didn't even realized tears had already fallen down his cheeks as well.

"**Alec…"**

Forcing himself to be deaf to her pleas, he pulled open the door and walked out, closing the door shut behind him.

Max followed him outside but was only able to follow him out of the room, her feet seemed to be glued to the carpet when he didn't even made any attempt to look back at her. She flinched when she heard the soft clicking of the door, telling her that Alec, had just walked out of the apartment and possibly out of her life. For good.

"**I love you…" **she whispered out softly before finally letting her knees fail her and let herself sink down on the floor.

Alec stood there for a moment trying to catch his composure. His heart was beating so hard he could almost hear ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes and for the last time, he focused his hearing on the person at the other side of the door. Gritting his teeth, he inhaled a shaky breath before opening his eyes again. Pressing his lips, he finally took a step forward and began to walk away.

_I love you too Max._

_**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**- When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I am hoping that wasn't uberly fast-paced for you guys. I can't really focus on the threat on Max's life per se soo there and truthfully I'm running out of ideas on that one sooo yeah, drama drama drama. This ain't the end yet so don't fret. Got more chapters comin'!_  
_


	6. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

_**Chapter 6: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**_

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own the show, don't own the characters from it. Yada, yada, yada…

**Pairing: **ML / MA

**Rating: **Mature for language and implied sexual content

**A/N: **Hugs and lots of cookies to those who sent in their reviews and added this story in their list. Mesa so happy! Muse is pretty much bouncing around with happiness hehehehe.

* * *

Biggs creased his brows as he stood there silently waiting for Max to sign the papers. Thirty minutes. He had been standing there for almost thirty minutes waiting for Max. Tilting his head, he lifted up his hand and waved a hand in front of Max to which the female transgenic responded with a blink and slight shake of her head. 

"**You ever going to sign that? I mean if I need to redo it or something…"**

"**Oh no. It's okay. Sorry."**

Sighing softly Max finally signed the papers and handed it back to Biggs offering him a small apologetic smile. **"I'll tell everyone not to bother you today." **Max nodded in response to that, grateful that Biggs was kind enough to offer.

"**Thanks Biggs."**

"**No problem."**

Placing the papers inside the envelope, Biggs then moved to walk towards the door and stepped out of the office.

Original Cindy had been watching her silently. A week had already passed since Alec left and ever since that, Max was out of it. Totally out of it. She had been acting like she was in a trance or something. She always had this far away look, zoning in and out of conversations. It was due to this that Original Cindy had to move all Max's scheduled appearances and meetings on the indefinite list. She was sure Max wasn't up to any of it.

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine…"**

"**Mmmhmm… And I'm datin' a hot guy later."**

Max turned to look at Original Cindy giving her an incredulous look. **"Hey, I'm not the one who's been mopin' around and lookin' like all constipated for a week…"**

Max huffed at that. It was ridiculous. **"I am not moping around and I don't look constipated Cindy thank you very much."**

"**Mmmhmm… keep tellin' yourself that Sugar."**

Max exhaled loudly and stood up from her office chair and ran her hand through her hair. Original Cindy pursed her lips and followed Max's movement with her eyes as the transgenic moved away from her desk and plopped right down on the couch.

"**You know, if I were you, I'd call Aliana and ask for help. I'm sure her daddy dearest can make a phone call and find out how and where to contact your boy."**

Max paused before moving to grab a newspaper scattered about the coffee table near the couch. **"Why would I wanna do that? And for the nth time OC, he is not my boy." **Original Cindy huffed and shook her head. She moved towards the couch and sat next to Max. **"Honey, you've been like this since he left. Everybody can see it, even Logan. And he's been askin' for help. Man's out of his wits tryin' to come up with a plan to get you to talk to him. And you're scarin' him. I'm not supposed to tell but he feels like he's losing you."**

Max tore her eyes away from the newspaper and turned to look at Original Cindy, her eyes now brimming with tears. **"I don't want to hurt Logan. It's just… When Alec left, I feel like there's this big hole and I don't even know how to fill it up."**

"**Then call him…"**

"**No Cindy. I can cope up with this. Just give me time. I guess I just got so overwhelmed when he came back and now I'm just having a hard time adjusting…"**

"**You know, if Original Cindy didn't know any better I'd say you love him."**

Max froze at that. Gritting her teeth, she couldn't even stop the tears from falling freely down her cheeks. Original Cindy moved to wrap her arms around her bestfriend. Max buried her head at the crook of Original Cindy's neck and sobbed freely. Gently she began to rub Max's back to console her somehow.

She had not talked to Logan. For a week. Except for occasional one word responses they haven't really had any meaningful conversations. Max had purposely avoided talking to him or to anyone for that matter, believing that she could handle this by herself. Clearly, she was wrong.

After a long moment, Max finally pulled back. **"What are you goin' to do Sugar?" **Max sniffed loudly. **"Nothing. Stay with Logan. Get over this infatuation and finally be happy with Logan."**

Original Cindy lofted her brow at that. Infatuation? Right. **"Boo, if you love Alec then go after him."**

"**I told him to stay OC. I begged him to stay. What did he do? He said goodbye and left, without even looking back. He already made a choice. And I've already made mine. I love Logan. Always have and always will. I'm going to marry him."**

OC had to purse her lips and exhale loudly at the reply. **"I just want you to be happy Boo…"**

"**I will be OC. Don't worry. I will be…"**

She was hopeless. Original Cindy didn't understand why Max couldn't just admit the truth and follow her heart. It didn't take a genius to know and see that she was really miserable with the other transgenic. She just hoped that Max would realize and accept this before it was too late. She was sure Alec was not going to wait for Max forever.

* * *

**Canada, Alpha Team hideout, 7:30 PM**

"**I'm telling you Carlos, something happened. I mean look at him, he's pulling off that soldier mode to a T. Remember when he was dating that hot chick? Whenever they get into a big fight or something he's like that, except it only lasts for a day. It's been a week. Talk to him, the kid is really starting to worry me…" **Bobby said before turning his attention to the man next to him. Of course the kid worried him, in fact, Alec worried the whole team. They haven't seen him like this and Tony Callahan was starting to wonder if this was going to be the first time Alpha team would fail a mission, all because their ever reliable transgenic had decided to play the role of Heathcliff. So to speak.

Carlos sighed softly and turned to look at Alec who was on a table not far from them. The transgenic was entirely focused on cleaning his glock. Pressing his lips, Carlos stood up and moved over to where Alec was. Grabbing a chair, he placed it on the side of the table and sat down.

"**You okay niño?"**

Alec creased his brows and kept his focus on the gun in front of him. **"Yeah I'm fine. What time are we on again tomorrow?"**

"**O five hundred hours. Sharp."**

Alec replied with a nod and kept his focus on assembling the gun before him. Carlos watched silently for a moment before deciding to speak again.

"**Something happened back home?"**

Alec pressed his lips and exhaled loudly. Placing the gun down, he lifted up his gaze and looked at the older man. **"It's nothin' I can't handle man, don't worry about it."**

"**And you really think I'll drop it just like that? Come on Alec. You know me. I'll bug you like a damn wedgie."**

Alec had to laugh softly at that then he shook his head. Leave it to Carlos to say something like that. Of course he played the annoying big brother to a T, not that the transgenic was ever going to complain. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he turned to look down at table. Where should he start? Ugh. Dammit. He didn't even know where to begin.

"**You love her don't you?"**

Alec froze at that. When did he become so damn transparent? Huh, he guessed there was no use in denying it. He had already admitted it anyway, well not vocally. Gritting his teeth, he nodded slowly. **"Yeah I do. More than I should I think…"**

"**Well then do something about it."**

"**I can't."**

"**Why not?"**

"**She's still with Logan."**

Then there was silence. Alec huffed after a minute or two and shook his head. Carlos creased his brows. **"What's so funny?"**

"**I heard her Carlos. She said she loved me. But she didn't do anything, except come on to me a couple of times. But that's it, nothing more. You know, back when me and her were younger, I was the one who always ran after her. Tried everything to win her over. Her friendship. Worked my ass off to prove I was worthy to be a friend. I'm not gonna do that this time. I'm not gonna lay my heart down the line when I'm not sure who she really wants. If she wants me, she's gonna have to work for it. Unless she makes a solid, genuine first move, I'm not budging."**

Carlos nodded and lifted up his hand and patted Alec's shoulder. **"If she chose to stay with Logan, then she's missing half of her life then."**

Alec had to smile at that. **"Thanks Carlos. I honestly feel better."**

"**Good. You think you can tone down that soldier mode a notch? You're really starting to freak out Bobby."**

This time, a soft laugh escaped his lips. **"I think I'll drop it entirely. I'm tired of mopin' around."**

"**That's your idea of moping around? Dios mio…"**

Alec smirked. **"Come on, I'm in serious need a cold drink…"**

"**Well you're in luck, there's a pack in the fridge."**

"**Great."**

Alec stood up and Carlos followed after him. Well that was a quick change of mood. A little too quick actually but the older man did not say anything. He was glad that Alec had even opened up, even if for just a moment. The kid seriously had issues with being anywhere near emotional vulnerability. He supposed it had something to do with growing up inside Manticore. Based on what Alec had told them, they weren't allowed to feel anything. At all. They were soldiers. All their focus should be following orders. And that's it. You complain then you get some serious ass whoopin'. Alec's exact words. Carlos paused for a moment as he silently watched Alec retrieve two cans of beer inside the fridge and then tossed one to him. For now, he was okay. The older man just vowed to keep a close watch on the kid.

"**So you really alright niño?"**

Alec pulled the tab open and then lifted up his gaze to meet Carlos'. He pressed his lips slightly before smiling. **"I'm always alright…" **Lifting the can to his lips Alec took a sip before moving away from the fridge and walked back to the table. Carlos watched the younger man. Sighing softly, Carlos pulled open the tab on his beer can, took a small sip from it and turned to look at Alec once again.

_No kid. You're not always alright._

* * *

Max knitted her brows as she went over the sets of menus again. For the life of her, she could not make up her mind as to which one appealed to her the most. She felt Logan sat next to her on the couch. 

"**Penny for your thoughts?"**

Max blinked and creased her brows further after hearing that. Dammit. Why do memories of him follow her around like a damn lost puppy looking for someone to adopt him? Tearing her eyes away from the menu she was looking at, she offered him a smile. A small one. **"I just can't figure out which one is the best. I mean all of them are amazing…"**

Logan smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder. **"I'm sure we'll figure it out. Take your time." **Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss over her temple.

Max closed her eyes when she felt his lips over her skin. Alec used to do that. Kiss her on her temple or on top of her head or her forehead. But it did not feel the same. Although there was this sense of security with Logan, it was nothing compared to what Alec made her feel. Alec made her so secure. So safe. So… complete. Quickly, she opened her eyes and turned her attention back towards the menu. No. She promised herself not to think about him anymore and that was what she was going to do. No matter what. Logan Cale was the one for her not Alec McDowell and that was that.

"**Does pizza sound good to you tonight? I'm not really up for cooking…"**

Max laughed softly at that before she turned to look at him and nodded. **"Of course. You know I'm a sucker for greasy food." **Smiling, Logan slid his arm off her shoulder and grabbed the cordless phone next to him. He stood up and dialed the number.

Max watched him silently. This was the man whom she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She smiled to herself. She had wanted Logan for so long and now that she had him she should be happy. So how come she felt like this was so wrong? Taking her eyes off the man who was pacing back and forth in the middle of the living room, she stared down on the menu before her.

_Mrs. Logan Cale. Maxine Guevara Cale. Max Cale_. It has a nice ring to it. So how come she wanted to cringe at the sound of that name? She exhaled softly. She shouldn't go there. She really shouldn't go there.

_Maxine Guevara McDowell._ _Max McDowell. Mrs. Alec… _Fuck. She gritted her teeth. No. That wasn't right. Her initials sounded like a damn movie production. That or a freaking popular chocolate. What the hell was wrong with her? She could not possibly, really love Alec right? It was crazy! Downright crazy.

"**Earth to Max. Come in Max."**

Blinking, she pulled her head back and turned to see Logan waving his hand in front of her face. Logan laughed softly. **"I asked if pepperoni was okay with you." **Max smiled and nodded. **"Yes of course. Like I said, I'm a sucker for greasy food." **

Placing the phone back to the cradle, Logan sat down next to her again and took the menus from her hand. **"You should give these guys a break. Try looking at them again a few days after. You really don't have to stress yourself out over this." **Max smiled back at him and nodded. She sank further into the couch and buried her head at the crook of his neck. She felt him place a soft kiss on top of her head. Tears started to burn her eyes.

"**I love you Max."**

She closed her eyes and let a lone tear fall down her cheek.

"**I love you too Logan."**

* * *

"**How the hell does he do it?" **Jake asked as he leaned further into his computer chair waiting for the transgenic open his COM link once again. Bobby smirked as he lifted up his hand and lightly patted the younger man's shoulder. **"It's really simple Einstein. Ace is a charming young man unlike yourself." **The rest of the group laughed out softly. Jake made a face. **"Gee thanks bomber man for pointing that out." **Hey, he was not _that_ bad. Or well at least that was what he wanted to believe. The rest of the guys were still laughing when a soft beep resonated inside the small van. Flinch lifted up his arm to look at his wristwatch. **"Dayum…"**

"**How long is it this time?" **Bobby figured to ask as he turned to look at Flinch.

"**One hour and forty-five minutes."**

"**Jesus, I can't last that long even when I was at his age."**

Carlos shook his head at them, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. Well, boys will always be boys right. Tony Callahan also shook his head upon hearing the conversation. Moving over to where Jake was, he sat next to him. He reached for the small radio transmitter and pressed the button. **"Tell us you got something Ace."**

"**Oh I got somethin' alright…" **His hushed voice wafted through the air inside the van. The rest of the guys chuckled as Tony rolled his eyes. Carlos could not help but smile. It was finally good to hear the old Alec back. Still, he kept a close watch on the transgenic. He was sure the kid was trying his best to hide it. The pain. The longing. Talking about Max Guevara was still a sore subject for the transgenic, that much Carlos could tell.

"**That was not what I meant…"**

"**I'm just kiddin' Chief. Gimme a minute…"**

They all waited. It wasn't even into a full minute when a small message box appeared on the computer screen, and then downloading started. Tony smiled as he pressed the button of the radio once again.

"**Great job Ace."**

Alec smirked at that. Creasing his brows, he turned to look at the blonde that was lying fast asleep on the bed, he shook his head.

"**The things I do for my country…" **he muttered to himself before moving back towards the bed and carefully laid down next to her. Sighing softly, he stared into the ceiling. He almost didn't went through with this earlier. Kissing her, touching her, it totally did not felt right. His stomach was all twisted in knots in a bad way that it made him want to hurl. He kept seeing her face everytime he closed his eyes. Kept wishing it was her that he was kissing. Touching. That it was her that was squirming underneath him as he slid in and out of her. Alec blinked as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall down from his eyes. No. He already promised himself not to think about her that way. They were friends and nothing more. Fuck. The ugly truth. They were _just_ friends. Pressing his lips, he turned to his side and draped his arm over the blonde's waist and pulled her to him. The blonde sleepily snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. Alec forced to close his eyes and focus on the task at hand. He was not going to fail this mission because of Max. No way.

* * *

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I am afraid **_

_**- Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**_

She always smiled, like nothing was eating her alive, like nothing was bothering her. Deep down inside she was dying. She felt like it and no one knew. She didn't tell anyone either, not even her very closest and best of friends. No one knew she was dying inside. That no matter how hard she tried, she longed for the kiss of another. She longed to be in the arms of another. That at night everytime she bolted up awake sweating and panting, it was from dreams of making love to him. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, no matter how hard she tried to fight it, truth of the matter was, somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with the man whom she used to hate and distrust. She didn't know when it happened and she didn't really cared how and why it did. All she cared about was to find the solution on how to end her misery. She didn't think this day would come but it did. Max Guevara was miserable without Alec McDowell. Her life was utterly miserable and empty without him.

**_How could I ever let you go?  
Is it too late to let it know?  
I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_**

_**- Only Reminds Me Of You by Richard Marx**_

Everything reminder her of him. She can't be in one place without associating it with him, especially those that he had been at. Down at Crash, inside and out of Terminal City, inside their own apartment, up on the Space Needle, hell even just down the damn street. It was really tearing her apart. And being with Logan only made it worst. It only made her heart ache, so much that it hurts. Why couldn't she see it before? She was sure that she had fallen for him a long time ago. Maybe because her mind was too blinded by the fact that she really wanted Logan that she failed to recognize what or who was really in her heart.

Sighing softly, she turned her eyes on the man that was sleeping soundly beside her. Max turned to her side and just watched Logan. They said that if you can stand to watch someone sleep for hours then that person was your true love. Thinking back, she couldn't remember watching Logan while he was asleep. She pulled her head back, her eyes widened at a realization when a memory raced through her head.

_**Flashback**_

_**Five years ago…**_

_Max sighed softly as she made her way back to the living room. With a hot mug of milk in her hand, she silently sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch. Lifting up the mug, she took a small sip before placing the mug on top of her lap. Her eyes drifted to the person sleeping soundly on the couch. She had been rough on him earlier tonight, but he didn't complain, not even one single whine, even when she barked orders at him like he was her damn slave. Leaning further into the chair, she tilted her head as she continued to watch him. She smiled softly as she took in the sight before her. Alec was lying on his back, his head turned to the side facing towards her, giving her a full advantage to stare. He looked so peaceful, so young even. Even when Alec didn't tell her anything that happened to him back at Manticore, she knew he had been through a lot. And most of the time she seemed to forget that he too was still young. At twenty-three, Alec was worrying not only himself but hundreds of other transgenics like himself as well as transhumans._

_**End of Flashback**_

Max blinked. That night, she never slept. She just sat there and watched Alec sleep. Creasing her brows, her focus went back to the man sleeping beside her. She finally got her answer. Why was she trying so hard to fight this anyway? Why was she so afraid to hurt Logan when being with him only made her miserable? Without Alec in her life, she was so lost. Hell she hasn't even been the same ever since he left all those four years ago. Four years. It took her four fucking years to realize who Alec was in her life. For a transgenic, she really was stupid when it came to matters of the heart. Oh God… She hoped she wasn't too late.

Sitting up, she sighed softly and lifted up her right hand. The lone diamond sparkled under the glow of moonlight that was streaming inside their bedroom window. Pressing her lips, she turned to cast her eyes back on the man next to her. She couldn't do this. If she did, she would only make both of their lives miserable. Logan deserved better than that. The man deserved to be loved, but not by her, at least not the way he expected her to.

Pushing the cover off her, she swung her legs over the side and got up. Silently, she made her way towards the bathroom and closed the door. She flipped the switch on and walked over to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror, but only one thing caught her attention, the necklace that Alec had given her. Lifting up her hand, she fingered the necklace before she smiled softly. Her mind was already made up. It was finally time to set things right. Or at least that was what she hoped for.

* * *

Logan knitted his brows as he watched Max. She had been awfully quiet since this morning. She was forking the eggs around her plate but did not made any attempt to eat even just a tiny bit. He took his napkin and dabbed it on his mouth before he finally spoke. 

"**Max is there something wrong?"**

Max lifted up her gaze and finally looked at him. There really was no easy way around this. Placing the fork down, she grabbed the napkin that was draped over her lap and placed it next to her plate. **"We need to talk…" **With that said she pushed the chair back and stood up and made her way towards the living room.

Creasing his brows, Logan could only push his chair back as well and follow Max towards the living room. How come he didn't liked the way she had said those words? Pressing his lips, he stopped when Max stopped and turned to face him. Logan placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head as he looked at Max. **"Max what is it?"**

Max turned to face him and folded her arms across her chest. **"Logan, can you honestly tell me that through the years, your feelings towards me did not change?"**

"**Max what kind of question is that?"**

"**Logan just please, answer the question honestly."**

Logan moved to stuff his hands inside his pockets before he shook his head. **"I love you Max. I always have and I always will." **Max nodded slowly in response. Slowly, she turned around so that her back was now facing him. She closed her eyes and exhaled softly. She can do this.

"**Max, what is wrong? You're starting to scare me…"**

Opening her eyes once more, she unfolded her arms as she turned around to face him once again. **"I love you too Logan… just not the way I used to…"**

Logan pulled his head back as he knitted his brows. What? Pulling his hands out from his pockets, he reached to grab the sides of her arms gently. **"Max what are you saying?"**

"**I'm saying I can't do this anymore Logan." **Lifting her hands, she slid the ring off her finger, grabbed one of his hands and placed the ring on the center of his palm and closed it. Tears fell down on her cheeks.

"**I can't marry you."**

Logan gritted his teeth. His nightmare had finally come true. He let the tears fall down his own cheeks as he pulled his hand back and opened to look at the ring on his palm. **"It's Alec isn't it? You love him."**

Max folded her arms once again across her chest. **"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did…"**

"**Always thought there was some truth behind Cindy calling him your boy. I just prayed you wouldn't realize it."**

"**Logan I'm sorry…"**

Logan shook his head as he tried to offer her a smile. **"Does he feel the same?"**

"**I don't know. I guess that's what I have to find out…"**

He nodded in response. Sniffing, he took a step forward and circled his arms around her. Max didn't protest, instead, she let him hold her a little while longer. **"I really hope he makes you happy Max. And if he doesn't, I'm still here. I'll take what I can get…"**

Max pulled back and offered him a small smile. **"Don't wait for me Logan. Don't be afraid to move on. You deserve to be happy. If it's not with me then give others a chance. You're a great catch you know…"**

"**But apparently not for you…"**

"**Logan…"**

Logan forced a smile on his lips. **"Sorry. Just give some time… I'll come around." **Max knitted her brows at that. She really did felt sorry for him, but she didn't have the heart to lie to him and to herself anymore. Lifting up her arms, she snaked it over his neck and pulled him into a hug. A minute later, they both pulled back, awkwardness finally settling in.

"**I'm staying with OC for a while…"**

"**Max you don't have to…"**

"**No Logan. It's okay. This is your place. I'm the one who moved in remember? I'm sure OC wouldn't mind. It's just for a few nights anyway…"**

Logan nodded in understanding. She didn't have to tell him what her plans were, he already knew. She was going to look for him. Sighing softly, he stuffed his hands inside his pockets once again.

"**I love you Max. Always remember that…"**

He didn't even waited for her response as he turned around and headed for the kitchen. Max stood there for a minute or two before she finally moved and made her way towards the bedroom.

She was finally free and somehow a few weights were somehow lifted off her shoulders. Next step? Make a phonecall.

* * *

**"Will you stop looking at me like that?"**

Aliana laughed softly and shook her head. **"It's just... I haven't seen you like this before you know. Miss feisty all in love and going gaga over some agent..."**

**"Lia he is not just _some _agent."**

That only made the first daughter giggle some more. Max let out a frustrated groan before plopping right down the couch with an annoyed look plastered all over her face. Keeping the smile on her face, Aliana walked over towards the couch and sat down next to Max. She placed a hand on top of the transgenic and gave it a soft squeeze. **"All this is new to you huh?" **Max nodded offering her friend a small smile.

**"You know I thought it was crazy back then with Logan, with all the wanting and longing..."**

**"Makes you want to scream at the top of your lungs hoping that somehow he can hear you huh?"**

**"Yeah..."**

Aliana moved to pull Max into a hug to which Max allowed. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes. Max never really thought this would be that hard. That finding him would be this hard. Well the waiting part that is. The door opened and both girls turned to look towards the direction of the door as they pulled back. Anna, the president's secretary smiled at Max before handing her a small paper.

**"The Chief said, they're on a mission right now and he does not know when the team will return but that's Agent McDowell's phone number and beeper number as well as their headquarters address. He would have given you his home add but none of the Agents really tell where they stay."**

Max took the paper from Anna slowly and thanked her before turning her attention on the numbers and address written neatly on it. Her heart raced inside her chest. This was it. There was no turning back. She pressed her lips when she noticed that her hand was shaking slightly.

**"It's okay to be overly nervous you know..."**

Max turned her gaze to Aliana and offered her a small smile. **"Thank you so much for this and please tell your dad and the Chief thank you for me." **Aliana nodded in return. **"I hope everything works out for you Max. You deserve to be happy."**

**"I just hope he feels the same way you know..."**

**"Max, with everything I heard from Cindy, I'm pretty much sure he feels the same way. He's just afraid to admit it, much like you were..."**

Sighing softly, Max finally stood and grabbed her purse from the center table. She smiled at Aliana before giving the first daughter a tight hug.

**"Girl you better call me too for updates."**

Max laughed softly as she pulled back. **"I will. Thanks again Lia."**

**"Anytime Max."**

Placing the paper securely inside her purse, she smiled at Aliana one last time before she turned to walk out of the door. She had this new sense of hope down in the pit of her stomach which made her smile. She hoped to God that she was actually doing the right thing. She hoped to God that she was not already too late.

* * *


	7. LOVE

_**Chapter 7: L.O.V.E.**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in the show or the show itself.

**Pairing: **MA eventually

**Rating: **Mature for language

**A/N: **Many thanks again to those who sent in their reviews and added this story in their list, I really appreciate them. My muse is bouncing around the place I swear! She's so happy! And I'm so sorry for the errors, I know how distracting they can be, believe me. English really isn't my first language and I really am trying hard to proofread everything before I post them. If there is anyone out there who is willing to help wittle poor 'ol me out I'm so going to appreciate it. Any takers? Anybody? -Shrugs- Oh well.

* * *

It was as if luck was on her side, Max had found a vacancy at some hotel near where Alec worked. This made it easy for her to keep close watch on the place. Of course she could just march in there and ask when they would be back but somehow that really was not an option for her. For one, she did not want Alec to know she was there, not yet anyway. That and she really had not come up with a plan on how to make her presence known once he did return. In fact, she was downright clueless as to what to do, not mention that thinking about it was nerve wrecking. It made her sleepless and her shark DNA was not much of a help either. Max had come to a conclusion that uneasy nerves plus shark DNA equaled a recipe for sleepless nights. And on top of all that, it was not like the people who worked there would give out information especially when it came to the agents. It wasn't like this was just some ordinary office like many people thought it was. And she was not going to be the one who would blow up their cover. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to be able to use the authorization letter she had with her that came from the Chief twice. She did not want to look suspicious, not that they had anything to be suspicious about. 

Stepping out of the coffee shop, Max took a sip from the styrofoam cup and walked down the street. She had her hoodie up although she was sure there was no need for it. She had purposely dyed her hair back to its original black color and kept it straight, like she used to when she had first met Alec. She also decided to forgo the sophisticated look and went back to looking like her old self, before she was an Ambassador, when she was just plain Max Guevara, a Jam Pony messenger who was trying to live a normal life, among other things. This way, she was not easily recognized if anyone could recognize her at all. Oddly enough it worked. No one did made any attempt to connect her in being the Ambassador herself. There were a couple you-seem-familiar comments but as long as recognition went no one was successful. So far.

She was just about cross the street back to her hotel when a black SUV pulled over across the street. Max stopped and creased her brows slightly. Her heart raced inside her chest. The doors opened and men with familiar faces got out.

Carlos got out from the back seat followed by Jake, then Flinch. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as her eyes focused on the passenger door of the vehicle as it opened. She could have sworn her heart stopped when he stepped out. He was donned in black cargo pants, boots, and black leather jacket and he sported a sunglass that made him look so damn sexy. Ugh. Now was really not the right time to be thinking that. They were back. No. Make that, _he _was back. The conversation they were having as they moved over towards the back of the vehicle vaguely came to her as she concentrated on Alec's every movement. The way he caught the backpack as Carlos tossed it to him. The way he easily slung it over his shoulder and moved to walk towards the front of the building. Max exhaled softly. The moment of truth was now here. Forcibly, she tore her eyes away from them. She paused for a moment before she finally took a step forward and proceeded to walk back to her apartment. She needed to get ready. Okay, more like she needed to look pretty before she faced him. Wait. Pretty? Knowing Alec, it would most likely take a whole lot than black jeans and leather jacket to make his jaw drop. Oh crap. Max could not believe that she was willing and actually going to go all girly on him. Alec McDowell of all people. In all honesty, she never in her life imagined that this day would come. She never really expected for things to turn out like this. White picket fences and mini Logans running around the yard. That was what she planned. A damn secure and safe future with Logan. So to speak. And now, that planned future was so vague she could not even make herself imagine it let alone think about it. Alec. That was all she could focus on. He was all she could think about for the past weeks and now that she was finally going to face him. God. Nerve wrecking could never begin to describe what she felt at that moment.

Max Guevara could only hope.

* * *

Ten tops, three dresses, two skirts and four pants later, Max finally settled for a simple yet elegant black slacks and a simple dark blue blouse which accentuated her curves. It was silly even for her. She never really fussed about what she was going to wear when it was Logan. But then again, she knew Logan felt the same. Alec was another story. He was… complicated, for lack of more appropriate terms. Even though Alec made inappropriate remarks at her, he never really gave any indication that he liked her more than a friend. Well except for that night before he left her the second time. The kiss was so intense, so overwhelming that it gave her a small glimpse of what Alec could possibly feel for her. But she did not want to assume. She did not want to misinterpret what he did. And if he did fell something, she wanted to hear it. She needed to hear it. 

When she stepped inside the office, all the guys stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. Tony Callahan creased his brows at her sudden appearance. Normally, no one without proper authorization could step into this part of the building. He stood from his desk and greeted her halfway. **"I don't really know how you got in but this is as far as you go Ambassador."**

Max had to stop at her tracks and loft her brow. If she did not know any better, she would have said something back that could be considered bitchy and tactless. She did know better.

Offering Alec's commanding officer, she pulled out the letter from her purse and handed it to him. **"I'm really sorry. The Chief did not have time to call and inform your people about my visit but he did give me that. He knew how strict your people could be." **There. That ought to shut the older man up.

Callahan nodded and handed the letter back to her. **"I'm sorry for that rather rude greeting earlier. We don't really receive visitors in here. Anyway, what can we do for you?"**

"**Actually… I came here to talk to Alec."**

Callahan knitted his brows and turned to look at Carlos who had taken a step forward upon hearing Alec's name. Carlos offered her a smile and his hand for her to shake.

"**I'm Carlos Enriquez. It's really great to finally meet you."**

Max smiled back and shook his hand firmly.

"**Max Guevara. It's great to finally meet you too. Alec told me wonderful things about you and the rest of the guys."**

Nodding, Carlos finally pulled his hand back and stuffed it inside his pant pocket. **"You said you came here to talk to Alec. Unfortunately, he is not here. He left about thirty minutes ago."**

Fate was toying with her she had come to a conclusion, but she refused to let it win. There was no way she would let fate dampen her spirit. **"Do you know where I can find him?"**

"**His apartment. Hold on." **Carlos replied before he moved over to his desk, grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled Alec's apartment address on it. When he was done, he walked over to where she was and handed it to her.

"**Thanks…"**

"**No problem."**

She nodded towards them before she took a step back and turned to walk towards the door. All the guys watched as she stepped out.

"**I hope they work things out…" **Carlos said softly before he moved back to his desk.

"**So she's the reason why Ace was pretty much acting not so much of himself the past weeks?" **Callahan stated rather than asked. Carlos simply nodded in response.

"**Well, she better not break the kid's heart this time. We all know the kid deserves to be happy too."**

Carlos turned his head towards Callahan. **"Well what do you know… Chief does have a soft spot for happy endings…" **The rest of the guys chuckled softly.

Callahan shook his head before he smirked. **"Get your asses back to work before I fire them…"**

Carlos half smiled before settling back to the report he was doing. He had to agree with Callahan though, he prayed that the other transgenic would really not break Alec's heart, he had been through a lot and he deserved to finally be happy. She was here, that was good sign right? Oh he really hoped so.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Apartment number five. Max lifted up the paper once again to check the address that was written on it and the apartment number. She brought the paper back down and stared at the number on the door. Five. She placed the paper inside her purse again before she took a step forward and lifted up her hand to knock. Her knuckles were about to hit the door but she stopped herself from knocking. God, she was so nervous her palms almost began to sweat. Almost. She closed her eyes and exhaled softly. No. She was not going to pass this up. She was not going to back out. She was going to knock and talk to Alec. Nodding, she finally opened her eyes and knocked on the door. When she finally heard the chain being undone and the lock clicking open, her heart raced inside her chest so fast that it was almost hard to breathe. Now was not the right time to panic. Now was not the right time to… 

"**Can I help you?"**

Max finally focused her eyes on the person before her. She looked familiar. Oddly familiar. Then it hit her. Brianna. She blinked and managed to offer the girl a smile. **"Oh uh… this is Alec McDowell's apartment right?"**

"**Yes it is…"**

"**Sweetie who is it?" **Alec asked as he moved towards the door, when he finally got a good look, his eyes widened in surprise. **"Maxie?"**

Brianna raised her brows as she looked over at Alec and then at the young lady before her. A smile lifted up the corners of her lips. **"As in Max Guevara? **_**The **_**Max Guevara?" **she asked obvious that she was excited about this unexpected visit. She took a step back and fully opened the door for the other transgenic.

"**Come on in."**

Max did not know what to think about this whole Brianna-being-there-and-Alec-calling-her-sweetie situation. She was still a little bit out of it when the obviously drop dead gorgeous girl ushered her inside. No wonder Alec had fallen for this one. She could very much pass as a model. No. Make that she looked like a model, a Victoria's Secret model of some sort.

Alec stood there somewhat frozen for a moment. For one thing, he did not know what to do really. It took him a few seconds before it finally registered to him that Brianna had already ushered Max in and was now letting her sit on the couch. Exhaling softly, he moved to close the door of his apartment and followed the two ladies into his living room. What the hell did she want now?

Brianna sat on the adjacent chair near the couch, a big smile was plastered on her face. Alec moved to sit down on the armrest of the chair Brianna sat on. Max eyed the contact between Alec's body with Brianna's, the action was, needless to say, intimate. Too intimate at least for her. Too much if Alec and Brianna were just friends. Maybe she was putting too much thought into this, on them. Yeah that was it. Max managed to smile back at Brianna before she forced herself to look at Alec. Brianna sat there as she waited for Alec to say something or do some kind of formal introduction. When he did not say anything, she nudged Alec's leg which prompted the other transgenic to clear his throat.

"**Uhh, Brianna this is Max. Max this is Brianna."**

"**It is really nice to finally meet you. Alec told me so much about you. I heard about you and Logan getting engaged congratulations."**

Max gave her a small unsure smile. **"Thanks. Nice to uhh finally meet you too." **Funny. Alec hadn't mentioned her until he had been assigned to protect her. And she had to ask about it. It almost made her smirk. No wait. More like scoff. If this girl was really that important to Alec, then why did he fail to mention her before?

Why was she here? Had something happened? He did not want to get his hopes up, not until her got his answer. **"So Max, what brings you here? You and Logan takin' a short vacation or somethin'? This state is hardly a vacation spot though…"**

He felt another nudge from Brianna. She glared up at him when he looked down at her, a reminder that he was somehow being rude or somewhere along those lines. Brianna turned her attention back at Max and threw her a small smile.

"**Sorry about that. You know how he can be most of the time…"**

Max huffed at the remark before she shook her head. **"It's okay. Even if we haven't really seen each other for years, I think I'm still used to it." **Okay, well that was not the answer to his question but at least that bought her time to come up with something. Or anything for that matter. If it was just Alec, she could just come out and say it, but Brianna being there posed a problem. For one, she could be too late. A lot could happen in a few weeks. Maybe when he got back, both of them decided to give their relationship another shot. Alec did call her sweetie earlier and them freely touching each other did not help either. In fact, it only confirmed her suspicion. Or was it assumption?

Silence filled the room as they all sat quietly. Both Alec and Brianna waited for Max to tell them the main reason why she was there and when Max realized this, she blinked and cleared her throat.

"**I, uhh, me and Logan got those plane tickets you sent. You know… for the umm honeymoon."**

Alec lofted an eyebrow upon hearing what she said. So she came all the way here for that? What? To thank him or something? She should have just called then. She had no trouble finding where he was, Alec was sure she wouldn't have a problem getting his phone number.

"**Yeah… it's the least I could do."**

"**And you really think that sending us that would be enough? You really think that you not attending the ceremony is not a big deal?"**

"**Max… already told you that…"**

"**That's bullshit Alec. It maybe not be a big deal to you but it is to me. Or you simply just don't care? Is that it?"**

Brianna looked back and forth at Alec and Max. Suddenly she felt that she was caught in the middle of crossfire and she had no way out. Brianna placed a hand on top of Alec's leg to remind the male transgenic that they were not alone, that she was still there. Alec looked down at Brianna's hand before lifting up his gaze to meet hers. She silently begged him not to start anything, not with Max. She came all the way here for a perfectly good reason, at least to Brianna it was to get Alec to take some time off and attend his bestfriend's upcoming wedding. Alec exhaled softly and pushed himself off the armrest. **"I'm goin' to fix everyone drinks. I'll be back."**

He made his silent retreat towards the kitchen. So what? It wasn't enough for her that she had already broken his heart that she had to come here to do more damage? Alec gritted his teeth as he held on to the edge of the counter to steady himself. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. No. He refused to be affected by this. By her. Exhaling loudly, he moved to grab three glasses from his cabinet and began to prepare beverage for them. Ugh. He needed stronger stuff than this, lemonade would definitely not cut it.

Brianna tore her eyes away from the kitchen door and looked back at Max. **"I can talk to him if you want…"**

Max lifted up her gaze and met those of the ordinary that was seated adjacent to her, she offered her a small smile. **"Thanks. Maybe if you can knock some sense into him that would be a great help…" **Wait what? Did she really say that? In the first place, there was no wedding to begin with. Dammit. This was harder than she thought. How in the world was she going to explain to Alec that there was really no wedding? How in the world was she going to explain to him that she had in fact broke things off with Logan? What reason could she possibly tell him as to why the break up happened? Dammit! Why was this so hard when all she had to do was be honest? Alec had said so himself, he was not going to allow an ordinary to snag him and apparently, he was still waiting for an X5 to sweep him off his feet. All she had to do was be that X5. Easy enough right? Oh yeah, it was, if she wasn't scared out of her wits. Yes. The prospect of throwing herself at Alec scared her. That, and the possibility of being rejected by the man who now owned her heart. If only Alec knew.

"**So you're here alone?"**

Max blinked at the question and forced herself to focus on the ordinary that she was in competition with. Not that she had accepted that fact whole heartedly nor had she confirmed as to who this girl really was in Alec's life.

"**Uhh yeah. Logan had some other things to take off that was why he couldn't come. I hope I didn't come in a bad time or anything."**

Brianna shook her head. **"Oh don't worry about it. You better stay for dinner though, I promised Alec I'd make him real food tonight. It'll give you time to play catch up with him."**

Dinner? With her? With them? And what? Watch as her and Alec make lovey-dovey gestures to each other? No thanks. **"Oh… umm, I'd really love to but I already made plans. I just didn't come here for… Alec. I mean, I do have some other business to attend to. Maybe some other time?" **She was so tempted to use the word pleasure but it wasn't really appropriate now was it? Alec and her hardly ever done anything that moved beyond kissing. Hell kissing even had proven itself to be a not so easy task. At least for them it wasn't.

Brianna pouted lightly. **"Oh okay. Well, some other time then." **She threw a very charming smile at Max's direction. Max forced herself to smile back. Again, another reason why Alec had his eyes on this one. Her smile can lighten up the whole room.

Alec exhaled softly before pushing the kitchen door open with three glasses of lemonade placed on top of a tray on hand. Time to put his game face on. He made his way back to the living room and stopped near the center table. Bending forward, he placed the tray down and then moved to sit back on the armrest of the chair where Brianna occupied. He refused to let Max win on this one. He refused to let her, allow her, to affect him like this.

"**Listen… I'm sorry about earlier. I just came back from work and it's been crazy. To say the least. Tell you what, I'll talk to Tony and I'll arrange for at least a week off during your wedding, that way I have more time to help out. You know last minute preparations and all that."**

Max was in the middle of reaching for her glass as Alec spoke. She didn't really expect him to have a change of heart that easily. Too easily. Apparently, she was wrong. She forced another smile on her lips. **"That was fast… What made you change your mind?"**

Alec shrugged. **"I realized I was being selfish and I honestly don't want to be Maxie. I mean it is your wedding day. It's the most important day of your life among other things. I should be there." **He smiled before placing a hand over Brianna's shoulder. Of course Max vaguely saw the reaction the ordinary did because she was more focused on what Alec did. _His_ hand on _her_ shoulder. Ouch. They really were more than friends she had come to a conclusion. Suddenly, she found it hard to breathe. She had to get out. Now. She just could not sit there and watch them. It hurt too much.

She took a small sip from the glass before placing it back down on the center table. **"Listen, uhh… I'm kind of running a little late on this next meeting I need to be at. Thanks for the drink and for considering Alec. I really appreciate it." **With that said, she stood up quickly.

Alec creased his brows at the sudden change of behavior. When she stood up, he did as well and so did Brianna.

"**Is everything okay? You look a little pale…" **he couldn't help but ask worriedly.

Max nodded and gave him a small smile before moving towards the door. **"Yeah I'm fine. I'll call you though okay? So we can talk about you know… wedding stuff before I go back to Seattle."**

Alec nodded and moved to walk towards the door as well. **"Yeah sure. I have three days off so you can call me whenever you have time."**

She nodded in response and waited for Alec to open the door for her. **"Thanks again. And it was nice meeting you Brianna." **Giving the other girl one last look and a nod, Max finally turned towards the door and stepped out. It didn't even take a full ten seconds when she heard the closing of the door. Pausing, she turned to look. Alec hadn't even followed her outside. Her heart sank deeper. She was losing him. Slowly but surely. Gritting her teeth, she turned to face the hallway before her and willed the tears to go away. Sniffing, she quickly walked towards the main lobby and hurried out of the building. She needed to breathe. Needed to… Oh God. She needed Alec now more than ever. If only he knew…

Alec gritted his teeth when he closed the door. He closed his eyes as he willed his heart to stop racing inside his chest. He felt like it was going to explode any second if he didn't calm himself down. His body tensed up a bit when he felt a hand over his shoulder. He hadn't even sensed Brianna as she came up behind him.

"**Hey… you alright?"**

Alec opened his eyes, forced a smile on his lips and turned to face her. **"I'm always alright…"** he replied before letting go of the door handle and pushed past her. However, her hand on his forearm forced him to stop.

"**You're beginning to be an awful liar you know that? Now tell me what's wrong. Did something happen between you and Max?"**

He sighed heavily. **"You know I'm beginning to hate the fact that I can't hide anything from you now…"**

"**And that's bad because?"**

Alec turned to look at her with a cocked eyebrow. **"You're pushin' your luck you know that right?"**

"**Alec, stall all you want I'm not going anywhere. Now spill."**

Alec pressed his lips before he sighed softly once again. He turned to walk towards the couch and sat down. Brianna followed after him and sat next to him. **"Right before I left… I heard her Anna. She said she loved me. She didn't know I heard her. I would have gone back and told her how I really felt, but she's still with Logan. I couldn't… I don't want to be the bad guy Anna."**

Oh no. Brianna creased her brows, lifted up her hand and began to rub Alec's back soothingly. Even before Alec came to realize how he really felt about the certain transgenic, she already knew. Call it woman's intuition. He always talked about her. Always sent her gifts. Always kept a close tab on her every movement. Alec knew every meeting. Every news, good and bad. That was why Brianna felt the need to ask more from him, because somehow, she wanted him to forget about Max. Somehow, she knew Max Guevara was taking this great man for granted and Alec did not deserve to be treated like that, whether it was unintentional or not. Unfortunately, her attempt was futile. Max Guevara won. If only the other girl knew.

"**That's why you don't want to go to her wedding. Because it would hurt too much."**

Alec nodded. **"That whole if you love someone let 'em go gig is supposed to make you feel free right? Feel better? Well I feel like shit Anna. I can't imagine myself standing there, posing as Logan's best man and pretend that I'm fuckin' happy for them when I'm seriously not. Call me selfish but that's how I feel, that's how I'm goin' to feel when they finally take their vows."**

Sighing softly, Brianna circled her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. **"Just tell her Alec. Tell her how you really feel. At least she would know. If she can't see how much of a great catch you are then too bad for her, because she is seriously going to miss half of her life. Trust me. I know."**

Alec made a face at that and pulled back. **"You know tryin' to get me back ain't gonna work…" **Brianna smiled at him. **"Why'd you have to be so damn picky?"**

"**I'm not picky. Ain't my fault that I fell for her. It wasn't like I planned on it…"**

She shook her head. **"If I were you I'd stop sulking. Tell her how you feel. If she really meant what you heard her say then she'll come around."**

It was Alec's turn to shake his head. **"No. Already told you how it was when me and Max were younger. I'm not goin' down the same route. If she really meant what she said, then she's gonna have to be the one to make the first move. Already told myself not to do anything unless I get a clear green light from her. And that's that. If she doesn't then it's not meant to be."**

Brianna lofted an eyebrow. **"Is that fate talking?"**

Alec huffed. **"Shut up…"**

"**Feel better?"**

"**A little…"**

"**Good. Listen, I'm not going to push you into doing anything when it comes to Max. Whatever happens, don't forget I'm here for you okay?"**

Alec nodded at that and smiled back at her. **"Thanks…"**

"**You're welcome hon…"**

"**All this chick flick moment is makin' me hungry you know…"**

Brianna rolled her eyes before she shook his head and stood up. **"That was really smooth Alec. Really smooth…"**

Alec chuckled softly as he moved to grab the TV remote. **"You know I love you right?"**

"**Yeah, yeah. Just not the way I want you to…"**

"**Anna…"**

"**I'm just messing…" **Came her reply in a somewhat sing song fashion before she disappeared into the kitchen. Alec shook his head before he turned his attention back towards the TV. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Max turning up at his doorstep was the last thing he imagined happening. And quite frankly, he didn't really know what to think of it or what to make of it. She could have just called and argued with him on the phone. Gritting his teeth, he tried to pry his attention away from her being on the same state as him and focus instead on which show to watch. He needed to get her out of his mind. He needed… Oh God. He needed Max now more than ever, if only she would do something about it.

But, he doubted that.

* * *

Max exhaled loudly, irritated by the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she could not for the life of her, concentrate on the TV show she was watching. Pressing her lips, she lifted up her hand and looked at her wristwatch. Nine thirty. It was only nine thirty. Ugh. This was going to be one freaking long night. Pushing the off button, she then tossed the remote on the space next to her on the couch and stared at the black screen. She could really use a walk. A rather long walk. Turning her head towards her jacket, she chewed the inside of her cheek as she contemplated whether or not to really do it. In the end, she ended up pushing herself off the couch, grabbing her jacket and headed out the door. 

She let her feet lead her down the street until she found herself around the corner near Alec's building. She didn't know why she stood there waiting. It wasn't like she was going to accomplish anything by hanging out there. Max shook her head.

**"This is crazy…" **she muttered softly to herself and prepared to turn around and walk away when she saw Brianna and Alec walk out the main door. Her heart stopped and she held her breath. They were talking about something, but she didn't exactly paid attention to what was being said. All she could focus on was Alec's hands on the sides of Brianna's arms. Obviously he was gently rubbing them to keep her warm. They both smiled and for the briefest moment they paused then their lips brushed against each other.

**_I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me _**

She gasped and started to breathe heavily. The pain inside her chest was so unbearable it was literally making it hard for her to breathe. Stumbling a few steps back, Max then turned around and started to walk away fast. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. And then she ran. Ran as fast as she could. She needed all the proof she needed. She had lost Alec. He had unknowingly torn her heart apart.

_**How could an angel break my heart?  
Why didn't he catch my falling star?  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart?**_

_**- How Could An Angel Break My Heart? by Toni Braxton**_

* * *

Brianna laughed softly as they stepped out of the main door. It almost felt like Alec was feeling and acting like his old self again. But she didn't buy it. She knew Alec. She knew how he can be. Game face and all. She just wished she could more for him. 

**"Remember, call me okay? I'll be expecting that from you." **

Alec smirked and lifted up his hands to rub the sides of her arms gently. **"Yes mom… I'll call. Now git, before your taxi decides you're takin' too long." **

Brianna smiled at him. Alec responded by smiling back at her. They took a moment to look at each other then Brianna leaned in and placed a soft quick peck on his lips.

**"You better rethink that small habit of yours. Chris might take it the wrong way." **

**"Oh pish posh. I always give pecks to my closest guy friends. If he can't take the heat then he better stay out of the kitchen." **

Alec had to laugh softly at that. **"Does that even apply?" **

Brianna rolled her eyes. She took a step back as she took Alec's hand in hers and pulled her with him until she was in front of the backseat door of the taxi. Lifting up her free hand, she cupped Alec's cheek and smiled softly.

**"I really hope everything works out for you and Max." **

**"Thanks. I hope so too. But I wouldn't hold my breath. Just to be on the safe side." **

Brianna huffed softly before leaning in again and this time placed a soft lingering kiss to his cheek. **"Take care Alec." **she whispered in his ear before she finally pulled back and turned towards the cab. Alec moved to open the door for her and closed it shut when she got inside. He waved at her as the cab pulled out the curb. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

Yeah. He wouldn't hold his breath. Actually, he shouldn't really expect anything. Not from Max Guevara. Not when it involved their future together. If that idea was even applicable to think of to begin with. Turning around, Alec stepped inside the main door once again. This was going to be one long night. At least for him. Or so he thought.

* * *


	8. Picture Perfect

_**Chapter 8: Picture Perfect**_

**Disclaimer: **Again I don't own anything or anyone from the show. Anything that you see that's new here that's the only thing that's mine.

**Pairing: **MA

**Rating: **Mature for language and sexual content. Yes people y'all can go all giddy and all that.

**A/N: **I know, I know, I'm evil. I don't mean to be, that's how I saw things happening in my head –shrugs- Anyway, thanks to iluvaqt for offering her expertise on proofreading –hands her a large box of cookies - Alright kids! I do hope you like this one.

* * *

"**I'm comin' home OC."**

"_Boo, you ain't gettin' that sexy ass home until you do what you gotta do. Stop bein' such a damn sissy an' tell that damn boy o' yours that you love him already!"_

"**But Cindy, you should have seen them… her…"**

"_So she's a damn Cindy Crawford wannabe, so what? Since when does my Boo let anything stop her from gettin' what she wants? You ain't soundin' like the Max Guevara I know. And you said it yourself, you haven't really asked if they're together. For all you know they could just be cozy or somethin'. You know how Alec was before he left. He's a damn tomcat."_

Max closed her eyes and exhaled softly. She paced around her hotel living room as she listened to her best friend over the phone. What the hell was happening to her anyway? She had no problem with pursuing Logan back when. Oh, that's right. This was Alec not Logan. Stopping in front of the couch, Max finally gave up pacing and plopped down on the couch unceremoniously

"**I just don't know what to do you know…"**

"_Girl, just tell the boy how you feel, if he feels the same way then good for the both of you, if not, then he's missin' half of his life. Max, just get that ass of yours off the couch, stop stalling, march down to his place, look him dead in the eyes and tell him you love him. No buts. And if Cindy Crawford wannabe is there just throw her ass out."_

Max managed to let a small smile grace her lips. **"Now or never right?" **

"_Now or never, Boo. And if you ask me, I'm leanin' towards the now. Now git! Move! I don't want you to call me again an' tell me you chickened out or I swear I'll march my ass down there and do the confessin' for ya!"_

She exhaled softly. **"I'm goin' I'm goin' geez…" **They both fell silent for a moment until Max spoke up again. **"Thanks Cindy."**

"_You are very much welcome boo. Take care okay? And just tell him…"_

"**I will. I'm goin' right now. Bye Boo."**

"_Later Sugah."_

Dropping the phone from her ear, Max turned to look at the clock on the side table next to the couch. 10 A.M. Sighing softly, she pursed her lips and contemplated for a moment before finally deciding to stand up and make her way toward the bedroom.

It was now or never.

* * *

Alec shifted on the bed and let out an exasperated sigh. Pushing the covers off his head, he checked the clock on his night table. 10 A.M. He'd barely slept last night and he still had trouble sleeping this morning. Grunting, he finally kicked the covers away and sat up, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Clenching his jaw, he stood up and made his way toward the bathroom. Maybe a good hot shower would at least make him feel better, even if only for a little bit. At this point, he would take what he could get. 

A long hot shower, a hot mug of coffee and one big bowl of cereal later, Alec sat on the couch flipping through the channels hoping to catch something to keep him distracted. To stop himself from thinking of her. _Max._ To keep himself from picking up the damn phone and calling her. He sighed softly when the only amusing show he found was a very old rerun of a cartoon that featured a rabbit and a duck.

"_Bugs and Daffy!"_

"_Daffy and Bugs!"_

"_Bugs and Daffy!"_

"_Daffy and Bugs!"_

"_Bugs and Daffy!"_

"_Daffy and Bugs!"_

"_Daffy and Bugs!"_

"_Bugs and Daffy!"_

Alec huffed and let a half smirk play on his lips. At least for a moment, he was free from thoughts of her. His eyes were starting to get glued over the TV screen when his enhanced hearing picked up movement outside his door. His brows creasing, he turned his head in the direction of the sounds and waited. It could be nothing. At least that was what he hoped for.

Max stood there for a moment feeling like her feet had suddenly rooted to the floor. She lifted her hand but paused. Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, she muttered silently to herself that she could do this. That she had to do this before she went back to Seattle. She had to tell Alec. She had to let him know why she was really here. Sighing softly, she opened her eyes then finally knocked on the door.

He waited. Whoever it was that was on the other side was really taking his time, or rather her time to do something. Anything. Alec pursed his lips as he placed the TV remote on the center table and stood up. Before he could take a step toward the door, there was a soft knock. He raised his brows. His heart raced inside his chest. It couldn't be Max now, could it? Ugh. There he goes again. Huffing out air through his nose, Alec finally strode over to the door and opened it.

Alec reared in surprise to find that it was indeed, Max who was on the other side. **"Hey…"**

"**Hey… I know I should have called first… to check if you're… uhh… this a bad time?"**

His brows creased again slightly. Did Max Guevara just stammer? Huh. Now that was a first. Alec shook his head before he took a step back and opened his door wider for her to enter. **"No it's okay. Told you I wasn't doin' anything. Come on in."**

When she stepped inside, Alec closed the door and then ushered her toward the living room. As she stepped further inside his apartment, her eyes darted around the place looking for any sign of Brianna. Part of her wanted the Cindy Crawford wannabe to be there so she would have an excuse not to face Alec. Another part of her, the bigger part of her, wanted the other girl to just be out of the way. Max sat down on the couch and caught sight of the show he was apparently watching. She had to smirk.

"**You're watching cartoons? That's really… educational…"**

Alec chuckled softly as he bent and took the remote. He pushed the off button, placed the remote down the table and sat next to her on the couch. **"Yeah well nothin' was on. It's better than flippin' through the channels like I have ADD or somethin'." **Max had to smile at that. Then complete and utter silence followed after. Dammit.

"**So uhh, where's Brianna?" **she asked before she looked around for effect.

Alec creased his brows as he watched her, debating about what to tell her. If he came up with some fabricated story then he would just be lying to Max and using Brianna at the same time. It wasn't fair to either of them, besides, he didn't have to prove anything to Max.

"**At home, and I'm guessin' Chris is probably with her right now."**

"**Chris?"**

"**Yeah. Chris. Her boyfriend."**

Wait what? Brianna has another boyfriend? Max frowned. **"Oh… uhh… I thought you and her… you know… I mean she was here last night to make you dinner and I heard you call her sweetie and you were sitting so close to her… I just thought…" **And not to mention that damn kiss.

Alec huffed as he looked down for the briefest moment before he looked back up at her. **"She did make me dinner, just like any **_**close friend**_** would. She knows how lazy I am when it comes to whippin' up real food. And that sweetie thing? That's what I've been callin' her ever since... forever, even when we stopped datin' she preferred me calling her that. She said it felt really odd if I just called her by her name." **He frowned a little as he studied her face for a moment. "**I didn't know you were paying attention to details that close…"**

Max was forced to look down at that moment. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Boy did she feel stupid for assuming things. Then she remembered how much energy she spent crying her eyes out last night. Yes, she cried for Alec. Ugh. Stupid doesn't even begin to describe…

"**Earth to Maxie… come in Maxie…"**

Max finally lifted her head and offered Alec a small smile. **"Sorry. I guess…" **Alec raised his eyebrows as he waited for what was she was going to say next. It didn't make that any easier for her to come up with an intelligent response. "**I just assumed…"**

"**No duh…"**

Max found herself instantly glaring at him and swatting his arm out of reflex. Alec laughed softly. At least the mood seemed to lighten even for just a little bit. It made things easier somehow, at least for Alec. **"Can I get you anything?"**

_How about a rather large pitcher of beer? _Right. Like that would really help. **"Yeah sure, if you have beer in your fridge that would be fine."**

Alec had to raise his eyebrows at that. **"Gee Max, ain't it a bit too early to be gettin' wasted?"**

Max rolled her eyes. **"Like that could really happen, Alec."**

A soft chuckle erupted from Alec's lips before he stood up. **"Two ice cold beers comin' up. I'll be right back."**

Max nodded and watched Alec make his retreat toward his kitchen. When he finally disappeared behind the door, she sighed softly. Well that wasn't so hard now was it? Chewing her bottom lip, she moved to take off her jacket and placed it on the center table in front of her. Max finally let her eyes take a good look around Alec's apartment. This was definitely bigger than the one he had back in Seattle. It was classy even and to say that the place was loaded was an understatement. From the big flat screen TV to the sound system. Her eyes came to rest on the big display cabinet not far from where she sat. Max frowned and stood up. She strode over to where it stood and tilted her head as she looked at the framed pictures one by one. There was a group picture of him and the guys, a solo picture of Brianna, then one of them together. There were also pictures of the gang back in Seattle, old ones, but out of all them only one had caught her attention. It was of her and Alec, taken five years ago. They were hanging out on top of the Space Needle and Alec had been messing with his new phone. He had been taking pictures of the city lights below them, of the sky filled with stars above, and had eventually turned the damn thing on her. She had been adamant on refusing to let him snap a shot.

_**- Flashback -**_

"_**Come on, Maxie. Relax! Just one shot…"**_

"_**Alec, don't okay? Stop it..."**_

_Alec chuckled softly. __**"Aight okay, how 'bout I snap a shot of both of us? Huh? Come on… Whaddya say?" **__he wagged his eyebrows playfully at her for effect. A sure Alec trademark that she was beginning to get used to._

"_**If I say yes, will you stop already?"**_

"_**Yes, I promise."**_

"_**Fine."**_

_Alec scooted closer to Max and she in turn leaned her head onto his chest, her cheek gently pressed against it. Alec lifted up his hand and let the lens of his camera phone face them._

"_**Say cheese!"**_

_**- End of Flashback -**_

"**Takin' a trip down mem'ry lane?"**

Max blinked and turned to look over her shoulder to see Alec right behind her. She smiled. **"Yeah, sort of. I didn't know you had this printed out."**

"**It was too good of a picture to just erase from my phone, so I had to make a hard copy of it."**

Max placed the frame back on the shelf before turning her body around to face Alec. He handed her the beer bottle. **"Thanks…" **she said as she took the bottle from him. Lifting up the bottle to her lips, she took a small sip as she walked past him, going back to the couch to sit back down.

Alec watched her every movement. She was so close yet so damn far away and it made his heart yearn for her more. If he didn't know any better, he would have done something stupid already but no, that wasn't the wisest of move that much he was sure of. He did know better. That was why he was trying so damn hard to control himself, to keep his emotions at bay. He took a generous swig from his beer before he finally joined Max on the couch.

"**So d'you come here to finally give me my invitation?"**

The question made her completely rigid for a good second or two. _Right. That._ She had lied to him last night. Max had not realized that little fact until now and of course she was trying her best not to panic. Now was hardly the time to do that.

Pressing her lips, she leaned forward and placed the bottle down on the center table before she lifted up her gaze to meet Alec's. She offered him a rather small smile. Where to start? Now she wished she hadn't lied, that she just left before anything came out of her mouth but it was too late for that now.

Alec frowned when he noticed she was taking an awful long time to respond to his rather simple question. He moved to place his bottle down on the center table as well before he scooted closer to Max. **"Max, is everything alright?"**

Max sighed and tore her eyes away from him. Instead, she looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. **"Alec I…" **_I lied? No._ She had to rethink how she was going to say this.

"**There's no wedding."**

Alec raised his eyebrows at that. **"What? What do you mean no wedding? You and Logan postpone it or somethin'?"**

Max shook her head as she finally lifted up her head to look at him. **"No. The wedding is off Alec. I called it off."**

"**What? Why? I mean this is what you've been wanting for like forever Max…"**

"**I thought that too you know…"**

"**Maybe you're just havin'… you know… one of those things… what do they call it? Cold feet? Weddin' jitters? That sort of shit…"**

"**Alec… I'm not having that. I just… I can't marry Logan."**

"**Why not? Whatever happened to I-love-you-Logan?"**

Max sighed softly. She felt a lump forming in her throat, she was so close to just blurting out her feelings towards him but she felt that it wasn't the right time. The right moment. Hmm. Maybe she needed to rethink that whole not-the-right-time thing. Last time she went down that path, she ended up with the whole virus thing between her and Logan. It had taken her years to finally solve that one, with the help of Alec of course.

"**I still love him Alec, don't get me wrong but…"**

"**But what? Not the right time? Come on Maxie, you've been that road before. That whole it's-never-the-right-time mumbo jumbo. It's bullshit. If you love Logan then there should be no buts."**

Max let out an exasperated sigh. The urge to back out again was so strong that it was starting to annoy the fuck out of her. No. She wasn't going to clam up. She came there to tell him and that was what she was going to do. Grabbing her beer bottle, she took a generous swig before slamming the bottle door on the table again.

Alec frowned as he watched Max take a drink from her beer bottle. Why in the world would she need to drink anyway? It wasn't like she would get something from it. **"Max, you really should…"**

"**Shut up."**

Alec clamped his mouth shut and straightened. He had not heard her say it like that for so long that somehow he was taken back by it. Max held his gaze with her own.

"**Just listen okay. Don't say anything. In fact, you don't have to say anything back. I have to get this out. I have to say it so just please…"**

_You don't have to say anything back._ It echoed inside his head over and over. His mind went into overdrive as well as his heart and he found himself thinking back to that night. _I love you._ Was she about to tell him? Right to his face? He was beginning to feel panic building in the pit of his stomach. Fuck. Now really was not the right time for nerves. Maybe he should just let Max talk and he'll deal with what she was about to really say after she had said it. As much as he didn't want to wait for the answer to his question, Alec nodded in agreement.

"**I love Logan. But not the way I used to…" **Max started. She didn't know how things would turn out after this but there was one thing she did know, she had to let him know how she felt. Whatever happened next, she was going to leave up to him.

"**Always thought that he was it, you know. Logan's the one. He's the guy for me, but the past few weeks, I came to realize something. That it wasn't him. That even after everything we went through, I realized that he can't really make me happy. That no matter how hard we both tried, things aren't really the same. He deserves to be happy and I believe that I deserve that too. I don't want to make his life miserable, and that's exactly what's going to happen if we go through with the wedding, 'cause then we'd be living a lie. I don't want that, Alec. I can't live with that and I'm sure Logan doesn't want that either."**

Alec frowned. _Okay, now would be the proper time to panic._ Or maybe he was just reading too much into this. Yes, Max had said those three words, admitted them outloud. Granted that he hadn't been in the room when she said it, but she still had and he had heard her. It could be the idea of just being with another X5 in general and it really had nothing to do with him. Yeah. That was it. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Not yet anyway. **"Max… I still don't get why you have to come all the way here just to tell me that Logan's not the one for you. You could have just called me. Really…"**

Max exhaled softly. **"I know… I just… Aren't you even going to ask what made me change my mind?"**

Alec huffed at that, a small smile on his lips. **"You finally realized I was right, that we don't belong with 'em?" **he stated more than asked. Now that he was kind of being forced to really face the possible truth, it scared him - out of his mind. This was one big giant step for him.

If she wasn't being so serious, she would have given him a bigger smile or a light laugh even. She nodded. **"Yeah.. That and… I realized how I really feel… Who I really wanna be with…"**

Alec raised his eyebrows. Dammit, he suddenly felt like he was in one of those sappy, tear-jerking soap operas. Hell, he could even hear himself mutter, 'these are the days of our lives,' or something along those lines. Max looked at him intently. Alec pursed his lips before he swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. He was nervous. Scratch that. He was very, very, very nervous.

"**Listen Max, if you need an honest opinion about Biggs or whoever that X5 is that caught your attention, I'm sure he'll make a fine mate for you. Seriously, you should have just called if you wanted to hear what I had to say …"** he said before quickly grabbing his beer bottle and standing up. _Chicken._ He could almost hear Carlos say.

Max creased her brows as she watched Alec grab his beer bottle and stand up quickly. Far too quickly for her own liking. Was Alec giving her a hint that maybe he didn't feel the same way and he was showing her an easy way out? She sighed softly and stood up as well. No. Whether he wanted to hear this or not, he had no choice.

Max reached for his arm to stop him, before he could take a step away from her. Alec creased his brows and turned to look at her hand then up at her face.

"**Max…"**

"**You're not walking away from me again. No way. I won't allow it…"**

Slowly, she reached for the bottle and took it from his hand. She placed it back down on the center table before she turned her attention to him again. Max tugged on his arm causing him to face her, his eyes swept down to the carpeted floor beneath them. She lifted up her hand and gently cupped his cheek as she urged him to look at her.

"**Alec please… look at me…"**

His heart raced wildly inside his chest. Her voice. Alec hadn't heard her use that kind of tone on him. So soft. So gentle. So sweet. He had to close his eyes for a moment before he finally opened them and looked at her. Their gazes locked.

"**The first time I let you go it hurt so much that I couldn't function properly. Back then I didn't know why…"**

"**Max…"**

Quickly, she moved her thumb over his lips to silence him. God, all she ever wanted to do was kiss them again. Then she realized nothing and no one was holding her back now. She slowly moved her thumb off his lips, her eyes drifting down toward that soft plump flesh. Without even warning him, she leaned in quickly closing the gap between them as she crashed her lips against his own.

Alec let out a soft gasp as their lips met. It was a move he hadn't really made an effort to anticipate. That and he was too busy trying to calm himself down. For a second or two, he just stood there frozen, like he didn't know what to do or how to kiss back. It alarmed Max when she noticed it. She tore her lips away from his and pulled back, her eyes searched his, silently asking him if this attempt of hers was futile. Silently begged him to give her, them, a chance.

He looked at her. Really looked at her. His own eyes searched her beautiful brown orbs for sincerity, for truthfulness behind the action, that this was not just some game to her. Alec frowned.

"**Alec I…"**

Max started. But it was cut short abruptly when Alec brought his lips down to hers. She quickly moved to snake her hands over the back of his neck, clinging to him like he was her lifeline. Alec wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her tightly, as if telling her that he wasn't about to let go. Not now. Not ever. Not this time.

The kiss was desperate. Hungry even. Both clung tightly to each other, afraid that if they let go or loosened their hold on one another, one would slip and disappear into thin air. Neither wanted that. A soft groan tore from the back of Alec's throat when Max slid her tongue inside his mouth as it sought his. Tasting him. Taunting him. Encouraging him to do the same. So he did.

Max moaned in response. She found herself lost in the kiss. The kiss she so desperately wanted and needed from the man she had unknowingly loved for so long. Max felt him shift his hands toward her ass and cupped them, lifting her off the ground in the process. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, the kiss building to a more frenzied pace. His hands were now groping her as hers pulled at his shirt, desperate to feel more of his skin against her own. The last thing she said came out in a soft whisper almost like a desperate plea…

"**Make love to me…"**

* * *

Beads of sweat clung to the tangled bodies that moved in perfect synchronization. His hard yet deliberate slow thrusts were met by her own movements. How could she have not noticed it before? How could she have not realized it sooner? His body melded perfectly with hers, like they had been made to fit each other. 

"_We've been paired off. I'm your breeding partner."_

"_I always do this. I always go for the ones I can't have."_

"_Max, we don't belong with 'em…"_

"_When are you going to finally see that?"_

Was it possible that Alec had known all along? That from the start he had known that they were a perfect match and that he tried his very best to make her see that?

Max arched her hips higher as she met Alec's thrusts halfway, the solid yet torturously slow friction between her skin and his made her whimper.

His name leaving her lips in a rather delicious manner made Alec grit his teeth and groan. He slid his hand up to her arm and wrapped his hand around her wrist before he managed to pull back and tugged her forward against him. Without even breaking their contact, Max found herself straddling him, the new angle working to her advantage as she found him sliding deeper into her. Biting down on her bottom lip, she began to thrust and grind against him. All afternoon and way into half of the night, their bodies danced in perfect rhythm to music only they could hear. Max allowed herself to be completed loved by this man. Alec allowed himself to finally let his feelings take control of him.

For the first time, Max finally knew that she had made the right decision, that she had found the one who was going to make her happy.

For the first time, Alec knew how and what it felt like to make love to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The woman that could actually make him let go of the tight rein of control he held over himself and allow himself to be consumed by his feelings.

* * *

The clock on the side table by Alec's bed read 12:30 A.M.. Max lay across Alec's chest with her eyes closed but she wasn't sleeping. A soft, gentle smile adorned her lips as she concentrated on the feel of Alec's fingertips brushing over her bare back. A soft chuckle tore from her lips when she heard the low grumbling of Alec's stomach. 

Alec's eyes sparkled and a wide smile played over his lips. **"That's your fault you know. You kept me in bed all afternoon…"**

Max opened her eyes and lifted up her head to look at him. **"Hey I didn't force you to do anything…"**

"**No, you didn't, but that doesn't mean you never sweet talked me…"**

Max raised her body for a bit, glared at Alec playfully and swatted his chest lightly. **"I hate you…" **

Alec smirked at that. **"No you don't." **

Max smiled at him. He was right, she didn't hate him. Everything she felt was contrary to what she had just said. Slowly, she leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss over his lips. For a long moment, both allowed their lips to dance with each other and savored every sweet moment of it.

Alec lifted up a hand and cupped the side of her neck before he finally forced himself to tear his lips away from her own. Max whimpered in protest which made him half smirk. He finally opened his eyes and looked at the X5 before him. Gently, he brushed his thumb across her cheek, a soft smile played upon his lips.

"**I love you too, Max…"**

Her eyes widened. She wasn't really expecting him to say that. Wait. Did he just say I love you too?

"**But I didn't…"**

"**I heard you. Back in Seattle, I heard you say it."**

Max knitted her brows as she felt her eyes began to burn. He had heard her. A very soft smile made its way to her lips. "**I thought I lost you for good back there you know…"**

"**I wanted to come back, tell you how I really feel, but I couldn't. I had to let you figure things out on your own even if I wasn't sure if that was what or how you really felt…"**

Max brought her hand to his cheek and cupped it. **"Alec, trust me, I'm sure. I wouldn't have come all the way here if I wasn't."**

"**Say it. I wanna hear it again…"**

"**I love you, Alec. I love you so much you have no idea…"**

Alec smiled. **"Oh I think I do."**

Max lofted an eyebrow at that. **"Oh really…"**

Alec moved to wrap his arms around her, somewhat forcing her to lie on top of him completely, an action to which she more than willingly obliged. **"Yeah. I mean, you did call off your wedding plans…"**

Max looked at him in response. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"**I love you too, Maxie."**

They kissed.

Everything was finally perfect.

At least that was what they hoped for.

Or so they thought.

* * *


	9. Inside Your Heaven

_**Chapter 9: Inside Your Heaven**_

**Disclaimer: **I swear this is a cruel reminder, for me anyway, that I do not own the show or any of the characters, Alec in particular. I wish I did but yeah… -sniff-

**Pairing: **Max and Alec

**Rating: **Mature for language

**A/N: **Okay, I'll start off with an apology for not giving any updates in like… ugh forever! Real life suddenly decided to be catch up on me and totally chased my muse away it was just so mean! -breathes- Okay I'm good. Now that is out of the way I'd like to now acknowledge people… All those who sent in their reviews get a box of cookies! Thanks y'all! **iluvaqt **thanks a million for those lengthy reviews it really helps a lot and for helping me out with the grammars and all that -hugs you to pieces- **Erkith **of course I had to make a statement like that you know why? 'cause I'm evil – grins – hehehehe. Nah, not really, but then again I just can't put down, 'and then they lived happily ever after' now can I? Don't worry though in the end it's still goin' to be them. **MaxAlec4ever **– hands you another box of cookies – LOL didn't mean to scar for you life with that wittle Logan / Max "action". – takes Alec and wraps him up in a big box – Here you can take him home… Wait what? Umm… hmm… Think you can settle for Sam Winchester instead? Hahahaha oh and again, thanks to all who read and reviewed this. Hope y'all are still there hanging on.

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_Max looked at him in response. He smiled at her. She smiled back._

"_**I love you too, Maxie."**_

_They kissed._

_Everything was finally perfect._

_At least that was what they hoped for._

_Or so they thought._

* * *

Max could not, for the life of her, wipe the smile off her face as she prepared to make breakfast for herself and Alec. Yesterday _and_ last night were - needless to say - the most amazing moments of her life. For the first time in her life she really couldn't ask for anything more. Well, except maybe to figure out what the hell she was going to cook for breakfast. Admittedly, she was not the homebody type. Exhaling through her nose, she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the array of cold cuts that were randomly placed all over the counter. _What does Alec usually have for breakfast anyway?_ All those years ago she had never even paid attention to what kind of food he preferred, except maybe when it came to junk foods. Alec had an unbelievable appetite when it came to unhealthy snacks. 

_**- Flashback -**_

"_**Soda and potato chips?"**_

_Alec knitted his brows as he turned to look at Max, before looking down at the bag he was currently holding, then eventually shrugged. _"_**Yeah. What's wrong with that?"**_

"_**Alec, you're having a carbonated beverage and a bag of potato chips at…"**__ she paused as she looked down at her wristwatch. __**"Six thirty in the morning. Have you even heard of caffeine?"**_

_Alec smirked at that. He turned the can and held it up in front of her. Max lofted an eyebrow at the gesture and gave him a questioning look. _

"_**Read the ingredients list."**_

_Max looked at him for a moment longer before taking a step forward and tilted her head to the side as she looked at the ingredients list._

"_**Read 'em outloud."**_

"_**What? No."**_

"_**Just do it, okay?" **_

_Max gave him an incredulous look to which Alec responded with the thinning of his lips and rolling of his eyes. __**"Just, humor me alright? Read the damn list."**_

_Exhaling softly, Max turned to look at the ingredients list again and began reading each one outloud. As she did so, Alec nodded and urged her on, as he slightly waved the bag of chips through the air._

"_**Carbonated water… sugar… flavor… caffeine…"**_

"_**Caffeine, there you go."**_

_Max pursed her lips and rolled her eyes as she shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. __**"I don't even know why I bother. I swear Alec, you're unbelievable."**_

_Alec turned to look at her. __**"I'll take that as a compliment." **__With that said, he gave her a rather toothy grin._

_**- End of Flashback -**_

Max had to shake her head at the memory. Pressing her lips, she finally moved to grab the pack of bacon and opened it up. _One can't go wrong with bacon and eggs, right?_ She took out a few pieces and laid them inside the frying pan.

Alec paused, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply when the smell of fried bacon wafted through the air. A smile lifted the corners of his lips, as he opened his eyes and proceeded to pull on his jeans, close the zipper and fasten the button. Max was cooking breakfast for him. Max. Was. Cooking. Breakfast. For. Him. **Maxie.**_** His Maxie.**_

He padded barefoot from the bedroom to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Max was wearing the shirt he wore last night and needless to say, it was enough to make his thoughts shift into overdrive. Jesus, this woman was going to be the death of him. Silently, he maneuvered his way behind her.

"**So you're the culprit…" **he said as he circled his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. **"I was looking for that shirt, you know…"**

Max smiled as she leaned back and cuddled closer against his body. **"You can have it back, if you prefer me going about your apartment clad in just my underwear." **She heard him groan softly which caused her to smile wider.

Alec nuzzled at the base of her neck and began peppering her skin with soft kisses. **"That's actually very tempting…"**

Her eyes widened slightly at his response and she gently swatted his arm. **"Don't even think about it mister. I'm not going to prance around your apartment practically naked." **Okay, that was a bad joke to make. She wasn't actually going to do that. Her only intent was getting a reaction out of him and that's it. Max had come to a conclusion that she loved the idea of teasing and taunting him.

Alec straightened and looked at her like she had grown a second head or something. **"Why not? I happen to think that's a great idea. In fact we should create like - oh I don't know, 'me-clad-only-in-underwear-day' every week."**

Max rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. **"You haven't really changed have you?"**

"**Maxie, you make that sound like that's such a bad thing…"**

"**It isn't?"**

Alec raised his brows and loosened his hold on her as he feigned pain. **"Max… that hurts you know…"**

Max rolled her eyes at him that made Alec smirk in return, he chuckled softly. He darted his gaze towards the frying pan. **"You know, you keep this up and the bacon will end up burnt to crisp…"**

Max's eyes widened and gently pushed him away before quickly turning around, to take the pan from the stove and turned off the burner. **"God Alec, you almost made me burn the damn things…"**

"**Hey, not my fault that you're **_**that**_** crazy about me." **he retorted with a smug grin on his lips as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Max grabbed the nearest hand towel and threw it at him. The material hit Alec squarely in the back of the head to which he completely ignored.

"**Maybe I should come up with some punishment just because you said that."**

Alec took a small sip from his cup before turning around to face her. He leaned against the counter and he crossed his ankles. **"Maxie, you never told me you were into kinky stuff…"**

Max lifted up her eyes to look back at him. The sight before her was breathtaking, for lack of a better term. Alec stood there, confidently male, wearing that disarming smile of his, coffee cup in hand and to make matters worse - shirtless. She felt her knees buckle underneath her.

_**- Flashback -**_

"_**He's from Manticore, huh? Say what you want--they sure know how to make 'em pretty."**_

"_**Try spending an afternoon with him. He'll drive you crazy with his laughing, and his talking, and his breathing..."**_

"_**Sugah, you got issues."**_

_**- End of Flashback -**_

Even Original Cindy saw Alec's potential, saw him for the way he is, as Alec. At least the way Alec projected himself to be: confident, cocky, one-hell-of-a-transgenic. Half of the female population in Seattle, both ordinaries and transgenics had noticed that, except her. And all because she had been blinded by Logan Cale. That, and she always seemed to focus on Alec's mistakes. Back then she hadn't known any better. Back then Alec was the black sheep in her flock even when he had proven himself otherwise. Maybe it was her defense mechanism - to make herself immune to his so-called charms, the same charms that were making her putty in his hands at that very moment.

"**Maxie…"**

Max blinked and looked back at Alec. **"Huh?" **Alec laughed softly as he pushed himself off the counter and placed his cup down on it before he strode across to where she stood. **"You zoned out on me. Everything okay?" **

She felt him reach out for sides of her arms, gently rubbing them. Max smiled and nodded.

**"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."**

"**About?"**

"**You… me… everything..."**

"**Should I be scared?"**

Max shook her head and cuddled more closely against his body. She wrapped her arm around his torso and pressed her cheek against his chest. She could hear the steady beating of his heart which made her close her eyes. **"No. Not really."**

Alec knitted his brows as he held her in his arms. **"What is it then?"**

Sighing softly, Max opened her eyes and straightened as she looked at him, a sad smile playing on her lips. **"Ages, Alec. It took me ages to finally realize how I feel about you."**

"**Oh, I don't know. Ages is such a strong word…"**

Max gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

**"Alright maybe the word does apply but why dwell on it, Maxie? I mean the most important thing is that you eventually figured it out, right?" **

She nodded in response. **"Yeah… but still… I mean I was slow with forming something more than friendship with Logan. I was even slower with you. Talk about my lack of expertise on this stuff…"**

"**And you think I'm the love doctor or somethin'?"**

A soft laugh escaped from her lips as she playfully slapped Alec's arm. **"No, you're not. But at least you do something about it when you do realize you feel something for someone."**

Alec had to raise his brows at that. Clearing his throat, he gave her a small smile. **"Well not everyone Maxie. I didn't do anything when it came to you. I just… kept it to myself. But then again, Logan was in the picture and well you practically hated me."**

"**I didn't hate you Alec…"**

"**Uhh, yeah, you did. And me knowing which buttons to push didn't help either. I guess I didn't know any better back then."**

Max knitted her brows slightly as she listened to him. It still amazed her to see how much Alec had matured. He impressed her to no end now and it was certainly working to his advantage whether he was aware of that or not. **"I take it back…"**

Alec frowned slightly. **"Take back what? You didn't hate me?"**

Max let a soft chuckle escape from her lips before she shook her head in response. **"That you haven't changed. I take it back. You did change Alec and for the better I might add. You've matured. Well, not totally but it's there and it's totally working to your advantage you know…" **Okay, maybe it wasn't the brightest of ideas to give him more ammunition to use on her but she didn't really care. She wasn't going to hold back now. It was high time that she seize the moment.

Alec lofted his eyebrow at that. **"Okay, I have to admit I'm not really used to seeing this side of you but I am certainly not complaining."**

Max nodded before she looked over her shoulder at the plates on the counter near the stove. She smiled before turning her gaze back to him. **"Okay, before we forget why we're in the kitchen in the first place… breakfast?"**

Alec smiled in return then nodded. **"Yes please, I'm starving…" **he replied as he released his hold on her. Max grabbed the plates and filled each one with bacon strips and bread. Well, so much for bacon and eggs. This was Alec's fault, if he hadn't come in as early as he had, she would have finished cooking everything. Turning, Max handed him a plate. Both of them made their way to the kitchen table and started to eat.

"**So how long are you planning on staying here? When are you goin' back to Seattle?" **

Max had to pause at that for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders slightly. The question had actually caught her off guard and in all honesty, she really hadn't thought that far ahead. This thing between them, which they still had yet to define and talk about, definitely held priority, considering it affected everything.

"**I don't know, Alec. I haven't really thought that far. I mean, technically I'm on an indefinite vacation…"**

Alec nodded in response. Maybe he should just worry about that later and actually take advantage of the opportunity to spend time with her. **"Do you have anything planned today? I mean, since you know… we didn't exactly planned this…" **he said as he pointed back and forth between them. Obviously, Alec wasn't used to the idea of her and him but then again he wasn't about to jump ship.

Max giggled softly before she shook her head. **"No. I don't really have anything planned. I mean, I thought of going back to Seattle after talking to you but since well, you know… this happened…" **she replied as she mocked Alec by imitating what he did earlier as she said the last part.

Alec rolled his eyes and half smirked. **"I think the idea of me rubbin' off on you is not a good thing…"**

Max raised her brow as she looked at him. **"And why is that?"**

Alec shrugged slightly. **"I seriously have no idea…"**

Max laughed softly and shook her head. To say that everything between them had gone from platonic to full on - head-over-hills-in-love was an understatement, but then again, she wasn't about to complain or wish for something else for that matter. That was why she was here, in this state, in his apartment for that matter, to turn things around. This was where she wanted to be. With him.

Alec watched her silently for a moment. God. How could anyone be so damn beautiful? He had loved once and that was a long time ago. What he felt towards Rachel then could not even be compared to what he felt for Max right now. And this was exactly where he wanted to be - with her. And for a moment, nothing and no one else mattered. Ugh, if only that were applicable to them. Their lives weren't exactly a fairytale. And even if this was a fairytale, fairytales don't always have a happy ending do they?

* * *

AN - Uhhh, please don't kill me... 


End file.
